Magic Tax
by Tal J. Smith
Summary: The Labyrinth's power is growing for an unknown reason, but it all started when Jareth reconnected with Sarah. Now the Fae Council demands a Magic Tax from the Goblin Kingdom in order to limit its power, but just so happens that it drains Jareth as well! And where is this tax actually going? One individual stands to gain. Is Sarah the key?
1. Council Meeting

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

The Labyrinth's power is growing. Jareth appears in Sarah's townhouse one morning for a haven to escape his troubles, mainly that the High King demands a magic tax from the Goblin Kingdom in order to limit its power!

"Magic Tax"

By: Tal J. Smith

**Chapter 1: Council Meeting**

Sarah was standing in her kitchen of a very large but empty townhouse mindlessly stirring her newest version of her favorite Spanish dish. She had soft music playing on the stereo. She heard a recognizable but subdued pop of air being sucked out of the room and smiled while checking in the oven at her cobbler for dessert.

The Goblin King stood in her living room noticing her shy smile, and then very dramatically fell onto her cough with a loud sigh.

Sarah went to get him a drink. She'd purchased him a nice cognac upon finding out it calmed his nerves somewhat. "Well, just make yourself comfortable." She handed him the glass with a smirk.

Jareth looked at her gratefully and took the glass; he sat up to take a sip. "I must not look intimidating enough for those fools to think they could speak that way to me. If I had my way the entire court would be thrown into the Bog!" Jareth put the glass down and closed his eyes again. "I'd actually rather be dealing with goblins than those greedy bunch of…." He trailed off.

"What happened this time?" Sarah asked as he got back to a seated position (well more like a lounging position) on the couch. Sarah sat down and curled up on the other side with a cup of tea in her hands.

"They want the Labyrinth to pay a magic tax. A magic tax of all things! I mean it's unheard of in the Underground!" Jareth fumed and took a sip of his cognac.

"No other kingdom is required to pay this tax as they can produce goods and services to the high king, but the Labyrinth provides childless couples a way to become loving parents, and populates the other kingdoms. That in itself should be priceless. But no, they demand more!"

"Why would the high king need more magic anyway?" Sarah asked confused. "Isn't he supposed to be the most powerful in the Underground?"

Jareth smirked at Sarah and beamed with pride, sticking his chest out a bit and putting his nose a little higher in the air. "Sarah the Labyrinth contains the most magic of all the kingdoms in the Underground. I am the only one who has been able to contain it, and harness it. The very essence of the Labyrinth breathes magic. I believe the high king thinks I am getting a trifle too strong and will wish to challenge his position."

Jareth leaned his head back on the cushions. "But leaching magic from the Labyrinth would weaken it to the point where it would be vulnerable to invaders from neighboring kingdoms, ruin its built in protections, and affect the health of my people."

Sarah put down her mug. "Would you challenge the high king?"

"Of course not! Why anyone would want to be High King and deal with the courts everyday is beyond my comprehension." He rubbed his eyes to get rid of a small headache, looked at Sarah, and suddenly seemed to notice the aroma.

Changing the subject he asked, "What are you making? It smells heavenly." Sarah smiled and went to the pot in the kitchen to give it another stir. Jareth followed to the kitchen bar.

Sarah brought him over a spoonful of the sauce. "Tell me if it needs anything."

Watching Jareth closely, he gently took the spoon from her as though she were handing him a fabergé egg he. His gloves felt like butter on her fingers. He sipped the sauce from the spoon and closed his eyes. The moment seemed to last forever. Sarah stared at his face transfixed.

Sarah took in his soft poet's shirt and dark breaches. He sat on the kitchen stool with a perfectly straight back with his black suede boots resting on the foot rests. She thought to herself that he seemed slightly uncomfortable in her presence still. She had yet to see him completely relaxed.

* * *

Sarah reminisced about the first time she had come downstairs first thing in the pre dawn hours on a Saturday morning about a year ago; to stop at the foot of her stairs to see the Goblin King sitting on her couch looking worse for wear. At her hesitant approach all he asked was, "May I stay here for a moment or two? I …I just need a place to….please Sarah?"

All she did was turn to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, and handed a mug to him asking. "Do you like milk or sugar in your coffee?" It was the "please" that got to her. Did the Goblin King ever say please?

She was not in any mood for conversation until she had her coffee, and looking back at that moment, Sarah realized she probably should have put on some more clothes. The spaghetti strap tank top, and baggy sleep pants were fairly revealing. But since he was the one invading her space, she thought he would just have to deal with it.

"Both please," was all he replied.

She made him coffee the way she liked it, and they both sat on opposite ends of the living room. She usually read a book for a couple hours. He didn't say anything right away but sipped the coffee deep in thought. So she turned on a reading lamp and picked up a book from the side table, started reading and sipping her coffee. She stole occasional glances over at the Goblin King who stared into outer space for several minutes. The only sound was the motor and splashing water from a small fish tank in the corner of the room.

"The quiet here is so refreshing. I needed it." Jareth said softly as sunlight started illuminating the room.

Sarah put down her book, "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Sarah was usually the one all her friends went to for advice, the one who ended up giving advice and helping to solve problems.

Jareth finally brought out of his reverie looked over at Sarah quizzically. "No, I ah, I think I've a solution. I just needed a place to escape and think. I'm not sure why I chose here. I hope I didn't intrude."

"No problem. I wasn't doing anything." Sarah with a shrug. "Come by anytime, I'm usually alone."

Jareth tilted his head in confusion. "I thank you for your hospitality, I should be going."

"Alright," Sarah said with a slight smile, "But you can stay as long as you need too, I would hate to see you lose your temper and Bog someone that didn't deserve it."

Jareth smirked and put a hand to his chest in mock horror. "I wouldn't dream of such a thing."

Sarah smiled the first real smile he'd seen all morning. He actually felt that smile do something to him. He was not sure what it did, but he was willing to find out.

Now his visits were like seeing an old best friend, she looked forward to this. Sometimes he would visit for a couple minutes, sometimes for hours. Maybe he would stay for dinner again. Their dinners (when he stopped by at that time) were always nice and casual, chatting about changes he'd made to the Labyrinth, new staff members, or the newest mischief the goblins had gotten into.

* * *

She awoke from her stupor of staring at his lips as he was tasting her newest sauce when he said, "This is excellent Sarah, very nice, what is it?"

"Well, I'm calling it chef's surprise for now. Will you be staying for dinner?" Sarah cursed in her mind; it seemed she couldn't hide the hope in her eyes or her voice.

Jareth looked pained. "I would love to Sarah, but I must give the court an answer on the tax issue tonight."

"I have peach cobbler for later." His eyes snapped up. Sweets, chocolate or peaches, she found, were his weakness.

"Sarah my dear, you are completely devious. But I really must return tonight." Jareth smiled with her favorite grin that she hoped he reserved just for her.

"Bummer, well what would happen if you go back and tell him you just refuse to pay this tax?" Sarah questioned.

"The High King could charge me with treason….or strip me of my title. Ha, I wish him luck finding someone to rule the Labyrinth without me. Then he'd never get his precious magic." Jareth looked down at his hands. "I wouldn't give up the Labyrinth to that tyrant for any reason anyway, my subjects deserve better. I'll have to find some other way to convince him of my distaste to be high king."

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something." Sarah went back to stirring.

Jareth grinned a bit. "May I have dessert for the trip back?" He continued sarcastically, "You know the magic use to get here weakens me so." He made a move as if to faint. "Something sweet would do wonders for my health."

Sarah giggled, "A bit overdramatic wouldn't you say?" She went to get an oven mit. "OK, but you have to promise me a visit to the Labyrinth soon, once you get things squared away with the courts."

"Precious, you may have your heart's desire for a portion of your dessert." He stood and bowed low. "Provided you do not cut off my supply."

Sarah laughed at his antics but secretly loved the endearing words he called her by, "Well at least I know the best way to tempt you if there's something I want." She pulled the warmed cobbler out of the oven, cut a slice, and put it in a Tupperware. As she handed it to him he slowly turned to leave.

"Jareth." Sarah asked.

"Yes." He stopped and turned to look at her with those piercing mismatched eyes.

"I um, will you…." Sarah was not sure what she wanted to say…..several things went through her mind to ask him. Questions she could not bring herself to ask. 1) Will you come back to visit me later? 2) Do you ever think about the ball where we danced? 3) Would you mind if I kissed you?

"Yes Sarah, what is it?" Jareth did not miss the blush that started to form on her face.

He watched her every move around him. He noticed her tight jeans formed her figure, and the way her breath hitched in her throat whenever he called her precious. He knew she was accepting of his presence in her life, but was still nervous around him. Though she'd never said as much, he knew she enjoyed his company.

"I...well…just. Just will you be careful ok?" Sarah looked like she wanted to say more.

He smirked and winked. "I will. What trouble could I possibly get into?"

Jareth caressed her cheek lightly with a gloved finger and disappeared in his signature cloud of glitter.

* * *

Sarah finished making dinner, berating herself for being so weak. She'd wanted to ask Jareth why he kept visiting her. I mean she knew they were friends, but they'd not talked about what had happened 10 years before when she ran the Labyrinth.

She'd just turned on the TV and made herself a plate when the phone rang. She looked at the called ID.

"Hey mom, how's it going?"

"Sarah hon, what are you doing home on a Friday night? Are you all alone? Do you want to come over here?" Karen sounded worried for her recluse of a daughter.

"My dinner plans changed last minute mom, but I'm fine. I've got a movie rented that I've been dying to see." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you bring it over and we can watch it together? You shouldn't be all alone like this Sarah. What happened to your girlfriends from work?" Karen started her interrogation.

"They all have families mom, I'm the youngest on my team. And I am not hanging out with that sleaze ball Mike ever again. That was a complete disaster." Sarah was starting to get annoyed.

"Ok hon, I just worry about you. I know Mike wasn't for you, but that doesn't mean you stop looking." Karen sounded exasperated.

"I'm fine mom, really." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Sarah. I mean it, you should be out on a date. Not cooped up inside the house doing nothing…..." Karen just didn't give up.

Sarah cut her off, "Mom, I had a date planned for tonight but he had to cancel. He was called back into work last minute."

"Really, you did…..who? What's his name?" Karen asked in disbelief.

"Oh no, I'm not about to jinx this, just know that I met him years ago and we've just recently re-connected as friends. We've had the occasional lunch or coffee meeting, and a couple of friendly dinners, but hopefully it can be more in the future. And that's all you're getting." Sarah stated forcefully.

"Fine, but have to give me all the details sooner or later." Karen sounded really excited now. She only heard Sarah's "no nonsense" tone when she felt really strongly about something, and she wasn't joking about the date. "And I want to meet him the next time you visit."

"He has a very busy work schedule as it is mom. We'll see." Sarah sighed. What in the world was she doing?

"Ok well I gotta go finish cooking dinner myself, Toby's raiding the fridge over here. I swear that boy's gonna eat me out of house and home!"

"OK, bye mom, I'll see you all next weekend."

"By hon, and good luck!" Karen hung up as Sarah heard Toby in the background complaining there was "nothing to eat around here".

* * *

Jareth stood in the back of the court proceedings in a shadow behind a large pillar eating the rest of his cobbler. The conversation of the council was getting interesting. Oberon was standing on the main floor petitioning the fae council.

"He must not be allowed to continue gaining power." The High king preached to the rest of the council. "If the Labyrinth were to spread and grow, your lands, your kingdoms would all be at risk." The High King's voice got higher and louder. "There is nothing to stop the Goblin King if he so chooses to expand his kingdom tomorrow!" Oberon paused for effect. "His power must be limited. It must be controlled. We must have safeguards in place for any such hostile occurrence."

The High King turned to the fae audience in the back of the chamber, "He must be…." He stopped mid sentence, seeing Jareth for the first time.

"Ahh Jareth, we were just talking about you." Oberon said gracefully.

"That's refreshing, usually you're screaming about me." Jareth walked forward down an aisle to meet Oberon; his face showing complete boredom and slight annoyance.

Oberon bowed to the council, "May I present to you, the Goblin King." The fae council had not recognized him. The Goblin King rarely left the Labyrinth, and almost never attended council sessions.

A council woman greeted Jareth, "Welcome Goblin King, thank you for attending. We have some concerns we would like to discuss with you."

"Ah yes, please tell me your concerns, so I may put your fears to rest." Jareth smirked at Oberon still standing next to him.

The woman continued condescendingly, "The Labyrinth has been gaining in magic within the past year now whereas most other kingdoms surrounding it have not. Can you explain this?" She nodded in Jareth's direction.

"My lady, it appears that the Labyrinth as a sentient being has been prospering under my rule, and the denizens therein are thriving now more then ever. The magic increase only shows a thriving nation. Nothing more." Jareth tightened his gloves.

"You say this is all because the Labyrinth is….. happy?" The lady looked at Jareth incredulously.

"Yes. Would the council deny that the Goblin population has been very quiet and well behaved within the last year?" Jareth asked.

"The behavior of your goblins are not the question here sir, the amount of power the Labyrinth has amassed is. How are we to be assured that this power will be used judiciously?" The council murmured agreement.

Jareth interjected. "If it is used at all you mean?"

"Yes, Goblin King. What assurances do we have from you?" She waited.

"I've lived by the council rules for a millennia. In that time, the Labyrinth has not spread its boundaries. I have no wish to change that. My only goal and concern is the care of my Kingdom and the wish to be left alone." Jareth turned to Oberon as he made his last statement as if to make a point.

"Thank you Goblin King. You will be notified of our decision." She turned to the rest of the council. Oberon looked pleased.

"Mgghhh, Mgghhh, Mgghhh." Jareth cleared his throat. The woman looked back at him.

"Was there anything else?" She was annoyed he remained after her clear dismissal.

"I merely wished to inquire how Jaston's son Tercel was doing." Jareth said in a graceful and seemingly interested manner.

A man from the council stood looking surprised he'd been called out. "He's doing well sir, he just celebrated his 99th year. He'd meant to send an invite to you, but…."

"Oh no need, I'm just glad your family was able to receive the blessing of one of the adoptees from my Labyrinth. I'm sure you and your wife treasure your child everyday." The rest of the council had eyebrows raised.

All over the Underground, kingdoms with childless families had received wished aways from the Labyrinth. The fae couples which were chosen had been carefully selected for this gift, and to get on the list was no small feat. No one really knew how couples were chosen except the Goblin King. The fae council were all interested to know that one of their own had gotten on the list and received a wished away child.

Jareth nodded at the rest of the council. "Then I bid you goodnight. I will be in touch."

He threw a crystal orb and disappeared in a flash of glitter.

* * *

Jareth appeared in his study, and went to sit behind his grand mahogany desk. He propped one leg over the chair and leaned back holding a copy of the study done on the magic levels within the Labyrinth. It was indeed increasing exponentially.

He only had guesses of the cause of this phenomenon and he thought it may have something to do with his interactions with Sarah.

This all started when he appeared in Sarah's home after a very late and very infuriating meeting with a fae family requesting (no demanding) a child; and them wondering why they were not to be put on the list.

He needed somewhere he could just sit and steam, somewhere out of the Underground where no one would bother him. He was vaguely aware of letting the Labyrinth choose his destination. He was surprised to learn Sarah's living room fit that description.

Since his encounter with an adult Sarah, the magic in his kingdom had risen steadily. The only question was; what in the Underground has Sarah got to do with the increase in magic. She's only human.

* * *

And this starts my next story idea while on my school semester break! Read and review please! ~Tally


	2. Knowing Sarah

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

The Labyrinth's power is growing. Jareth appears in Sarah's townhouse one morning for a haven to escape his troubles, mainly that the High King demands a magic tax from the Goblin Kingdom in order to limit its power!

"Magic Tax"

By: Tal J. Smith

**Chapter 2: Getting to know Sarah**

Jareth brooded in his study. Why is the Labyrinth becoming more powerful? What specifically is causing it? His increased interactions with Sarah must be a factor, but what specifically about his interactions with Sarah was the key?

Hey rubbed his eyes tiredly. A knock low on his door sounded. He smiled. "Enter."

A small goblin came in with a tray of hot tea. Word traveled fast in the castle that the King had visited the council. He was always in a sour mood if ever he visited the council. But recently he had taken to visiting with Sarah after council sessions and his "sour" mood wasn't quite as bad.

"Kingy go to see the lady?" The little goblin obviously trying to gauge his king's mood. Jareth recognized Piepah as being one of his braver goblins.

"Yes I went to see the lady Piepah." Jareth took the tea and began to sip it.

"Lady come visit kingy too?" The goblin was backing away slowly, just in case.

"Perhaps, I have not decided when. Would you all like the lady to visit?" The king stared down the goblin unblinkingly. The goblin hastily nodded, not liking the full and complete attention of the Goblin King.

"Leave now, but tell the others, we may be getting a visit from, The Lady, very soon." Jareth produced a crystal and looked in on Sarah as she got ready for bed. Piepah quickly ran out of the study, excited to tell the others.

They had been making secret visits to "The Lady" for years now. Jareth only started to suspect Sarah knew a bit more then she should after her first request to visit the Labyrinth's falls. Something she had not seen on her previous trip. He gave her a knowing look then, smiled, and said "Possibly." She didn't seem too worried about being caught with more knowledge than she should possess.

When she defeated his Labyrinth he was restricted to only seeing her in his crystals. He was not supposed to be able to enter her house or contact her in any way. He was certainly surprised to find himself in her living room that day, but could not bring himself to leave right away. He was even more surprised to hear himself begging her yet again; to just stay a moment in her house and in her presence.

The fact that she offered no argument at all almost had him thinking it was all dream. Perhaps that's why he was able to materialize in her home. She had no objections. This was all so confusing. These were rules that have been set by the ancients. How in the Underground is he breaking them? Jareth was used to being in control, and having all the answers.

* * *

He transported himself to his bedchamber still thinking of Sarah. She occupied most of his thoughts now. He wondered if she was experiencing the same thing. Their friendship was growing, but there was a strain in it. As if she and he were both holding something back. The nervous tension was there on every occasion. He thought it could possibly be a sexual tension, but Sarah had never done anything to indicate she was interested in a liaison of that nature.

He was worried it might be fear. They had strayed away from the topic of her visit a decade ago, but what if she thought this new relationship was a way for revenge. He'd not told her that revenge was the last thing on his mind. It might have crossed it at one point, but he banished the thought just as quickly.

Jareth looked in on Sarah again; she slept curled up in one small corner of her queen sized bed, not using 75% of it. He instantly changed into his dressing gown and stepped into his mahogany four poster bed. "Sleep well Sarah."

* * *

Sarah awoke with Jareth's voice in her head. She could not quite make out what he said, but she heard it nonetheless. "God, I can't even go two seconds without thinking of him!"

She got out of bed and jumped in the shower, mentally preparing her list of things to do to get ready for work. She was not going to be late again.

As she was drying off, a small knock low on the door stopped her. She smiled. "Hold on a sec and let me get dressed." She opened the door to have two goblins sitting on her bed holding their metal helmets in their hands waiting for her.

"Piepah, and Jester. How are you? Is everything Ok? I haven't seen you two in a while." Sarah was slightly worried, but a look at their faces showed they were excited about something.

"Kingy says you're to visit soon!" Piepah leaped on the bed.

"He did, did he? Well he hasn't asked me yet; although his last dessert was an incentive." Sarah started putting on her makeup in the bathroom mirror. The two Goblins came to sit on the floor just outside the door watching her.

"You are gonna come to see us then Lady? Please?" Jester started tugging on her slacks.

Sarah looked at the two figures beaming up at her like children. "Sure Jester, I promise. Just make sure you are all on your best behavior so he doesn't change his mind ok?"

"Ok ok, we promise Lady!" The two nodded emphatically.

"Now git, I've got to get ready for work, and I promise not to let him know you told me." Sarah made a shooing motion with her hairbrush. The goblins popped into thin air just at her bedroom door.

* * *

Jareth watched through his crystal amused as he sipped his coffee in bed. (A new favorite of his since that first morning with Sarah) So that's why the Goblins have been behaving better recently. She's asking them to behave! Asking the Goblins and getting positive responses; why it's absurd. They can't be reasoned with! But here was the proof, the goblins were in fact, listening and responding, to Sarah. Were his goblins becoming more intelligent as the Labyrinth gained power?

He mused over that one. But suddenly a thought occurred to him. They listened to her as if she were their ruler, not a friend and not a possible guest. They did what she asked with no hesitation. That had never happened before either. He had been their only ruler for a millennia and had never seen them respond to another as they did Sarah, or as they did him. Maybe it was her defeat of the Labyrinth that ensnared their loyalty? However it was done, the reason for their defection must be found. Order must be kept, now of all times.

He frowned. His Sarah was fast becoming a person to be bringing a frightening series of "firsts" for him.

But what does this all mean? One thing is for sure. He would have to talk to Sarah, and soon.

* * *

Sarah sat typing away at her desk lost in intense concentration. A long manicured fingernail tapping on her cubicle wall broke her attention from the computer screen.

Molly her next door cubie mate, look at Sarah appraisingly.

"What can I do for you Molly?" Sarah looked like she'd rather not deal with a distraction right now.

"There's a Jareth King, out in the lobby to see you." Molly gave Sarah a knowing smile.

Sarah blanched, "Really, here in the lobby? To see me?" She stood up smoothing her skirt and patting down her hair to make sure it was still in place.

"What's wrong Sarah, you look a bit flustered?" Molly was amused. She'd never seen Sarah this nervous. "But if a guy that hot was waiting for me in the lobby, I suppose I'd be a basket case too."

"Thanks Molly, really, that helps a lot." Sarah said sarcastically. Molly smiled and winked.

Sarah went out to meet with the man she swore to herself last night to get to know better.

She blinked when she saw him. He was dressed in tight black leather pants, and emerald green silk button down shirt. His ears were no longer pointed, and his hair was pulled back in a modest pony tail held by a black ribbon. His blond hair trailed down his back almost to his belt. Sarah held her breath as she saw his hands. He wore no gloves.

"Jareth, is something wrong?" Sarah looked behind her at the group of girls from her office wondered who this guy was.

"Absolutely nothing precious, I merely came to inquire if you were free for lunch." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. Sarah could hear the girls all sigh.

Sarah looked at him confused at the kiss; he's never kissed her hand before. "Lunch, yeah sure I guess, let me get my purse." Sarah made a face to her boss (one of the women in the pack), as if to ask, "well can I go?"

Her boss made a gesture to shoo her out the door. "Go, go go!" she hissed. "It's a Friday, take a late lunch if you want too!"

* * *

Jareth held his elbow out to her. Sarah put her hand in the crook of his arm as he walked her out of the office. When they got outside she turned to him. "Well what was all that about?"

"About, Sarah is it so unusual for me to ask for your company during lunch?" Jareth held his elbow for Sarah again. She reluctantly took it. "We have shared meals before."

"Yeah on the weekends and holidays, but you've never come to my work before. What's changed?"

"My dear, what makes you think anything has changed?" Jareth walked down the sidewalk regally as if escorting a princess.

Sarah said warningly, "Jareth."

"Ah my distrusting friend. I merely asked you to lunch to discuss a problem I have been having. With your insight, I might find the solution." Jareth led her across the street to a little French Bistro Sarah liked.

"Oh a problem, I thought…well never mind." Sarah looked disappointed. Jareth wondered why.

They were lead to an outside table, the breeze causing little tendrils of hair to come out of Jareth's ponytail. Sarah ached to touch his hair. Was it as soft as she hoped it was?

"What did you think this was precious?" Jareth held the seat for Sarah, something she was not used to.

"I ah, thought you might need me for something more…." Something more then just friendship. But she didn't say it. Sarah put her napkin on her lap.

Jareth sat gracefully and spoke to the waiter in French, Sarah didn't even bat an eye. Of course he spoke French. Jareth turned to Sarah, "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered for us." Sarah had a small grin on her face.

"No problem, you already know what I like." Sarah shrugged but kept her grin.

Jareth pondered her statement, "Yes I do, don't I?" he said amused. He'd never known another female this well.

Sarah tilted her head sideways, wondering what he was getting at. What was so amusing?

"Sarah my dear, I have something I'd like to ask you." Sarah held her breath and tried to calm her heart beat that was threatening to leap out of her chest.

"Yes Jareth." She stared into his mismatched eyes. The crystal blue of one of his eyes making her think of cold hard cruel ice, the hazel one making her think of a topaz colored fire and romantic nights.

"Have you been influencing my Labyrinth in some way?" He asked seriously. Sarah's breath came out in a hitch. Jareth knew that whatever he was going to say, she hadn't expected that. He had heard her heartbeat increase dramatically and wondered what had drawn a reaction of fear from her.

Sarah shook her head. "What?"

"Have you been interacting with my Labyrinth during this past year?" Jareth asked again getting annoyed. It was a fairly straightforward question.

"Other then the occasional surprise visit by you or your goblins, no." Sarah was acting hurt and confused by the sudden interrogation. This was not at all how she pictured a nice lunch at a French Bistro with the Goblin King would go.

"Are you sure you're not communicating directly with my Labyrinth, on any level?" Jareth leaned forward.

"Yes I'm sure. Why?" Sarah picked up a breadstick and absently broke a piece off to chew to think. What in the world was he getting at? Couldn't he just ask her the next time they met? Why take her to a romantic setting just to drill her?

"As you know the Labyrinth is very powerful, and Oberon has been at my throat about it becoming too powerful." Jareth stopped and had a glazed look.

"Yes, go on." Sarah gestured with her hand in the air for him to continue.

"Well, the Labyrinth's power has been growing faster then it ever has this past year….. Since the date of our first meeting in your living room." Jareth sat back to gauge her reaction.

"So you think I had something to do with your kingdom gaining power? That's what this lunch is about? Not the "pleasure" of my company? You just want answers?" Sarah was getting a bit angry now.

"Look here Goblin King," Jareth winced, she only called him that when she was angry or annoyed. He was thinking it was the former in this case. "I have been completely honest with you. I have considered you a friend, and let you and your subjects into my home. I've …I've….I am not conspiring with Oberon, communicating with your Labyrinth or providing you with magic. I've not hidden anything from you. I am however going back to work. I seem to have lost my appetite." Sarah stood up, threw down the napkin, and walked out.

Jareth could not help but stare at her lovely backside, but wonder in confusion at what he said which made her so angry.

No one back at the office said anything upon seeing Sarah's face. She sat down and started typing furiously. Molly made a motion with her hand chopping at her neck, signaling to the others that Sarah had possibly gotten dumped.

* * *

Jareth knew Sarah was telling the truth but was no closer to finding the answer.

Jareth transported himself back in his study with the Labyrinth, there was a rain storm of epic proportions going on outside. It was a very strange occurrence for a land where the climate was almost in perpetual autumn. The windows shook with the force of wind.

He summoned a crystal to look in on Sarah. It was completely dark with a smoky cloudlike haze to it. He almost dropped the crystal. He felt a painful stab of worry that something had happened to Sarah. He started to transport himself to her house when he heard the summons from the council. "Not now!" He gritted his teeth in frustration. He had to choose, Sarah or his Kingdom. "Ahhhh" he let out a cry of fury.

Jareth appeared before the council looking very angry "Ahh, Goblin King, thank you for joining us." Oberon was in attendance as well. "The status of the Labyrinth is as follows, any further garnering of power by the Labyrinth after this day will result in a Magic Tax upon the land. This tax will be collected by Oberon, High King of the Fae and to be paid immediately upon the gaining of any additional powers from this day forward. We the High Council of the fae so deem, so mote it be."

Jareth steeled a glance at Oberon with hate in his eyes. "Members of the council; I have left all other beings alone, provided a safe haven for outcasts, and placed children in loving fae homes." He walked to the main dais. "Hear me when I say that this power the Labyrinth is gaining only shows signs of its prosperity. Not its need to dominate. A tax would hurt my people, and weaken the Labyrinth…. possibly to a point where it cannot defend itself against you!" Jareth pointed a finger at a council member whose son was a neighboring king.

"That is enough from the Goblin King. Your verdict stands." The head council woman directed.

"Letting Oberon have full authority to leach power from the Labyrinth may be solving one problem to create another. If Oberon gains more power now, what's to stop him from dismantling the council?" Jareth said sharply with anger and annoyance seeping into his face.

Oberon sighed dramatically, "I have vowed to the court that this extra power will be divided among the kingdoms and used for the benefit of all the Underground nations."

"I see." Jareth looked to the council and then back at Oberon. "Well then, good luck dealing with my Labyrinth High King." Jareth disappeared.

* * *

Sarah could not remember when she was angrier. She was going to ask Jareth to come to her mother's dinner next week. She was going to ask him to stay the night. She was going to kiss him goodbye after lunch. She was….she wanted….to just cry.

Sarah made herself a pot of tea and brought it to her bed. She put in a girlie movie, "Under the Tuscan Sun" to watch. The statement being, I don't need a man to be happy, I am a strong and independent woman. Men aren't worth all the heartache anyway.

Why didn't he just ask her about the additional power thingy? Was the only reason he kept coming to visit her was because he thought she could give the Labyrinth more power? She started to tear up and when the tears finally came, she couldn't stop.

She hated herself for not being braver, she hated herself for falling for him, for hoping he'd still had feelings for her. A Labyrinth to run, no problem, anything in the feelings department, and she froze up. She hated the fact that he came to see her for something other then her company, and most of all she hated that she would forgive him in a heartbeat if he would apologize right now.

Jareth appeared in her bedroom at that moment. He'd never gone directly to her bedroom before; he'd always appear in the living room or the kitchen. He was back in his leggings and poet's shirt with his wild hair and gloves.

He spun as if looking for her, to find her on the bed. She sniffed once and looked at him with wide eyes moving to the edge of the bed towards him. She needed to get another tissue.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah tried to gather strength.

Jareth looked at her tear streaked cheeks and red eyes. He looked over her body, again in her signature spaghetti strapped tank top and sleepy pants.

He walked two strides over to her, and let out a breath she wasn't aware he'd been holding.

"You're safe." He whispered and fell to his knees as he went to hug her.

He slid his arms around her waist and put his head to her breast and squeezed. It was the most emotional response Sarah had seen Jareth ever make. Sarah slowly put her arms around him as well. One hand reached around his back and the other holding his head to her chest.

"Its ok, I'm fine. I'm alright. Shhhh, its ok." Sarah was aware he was shaking slightly and kept up her administrations.

He looked up at her. She held his face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I couldn't see you. I thought that….." Jareth still looked at her like she would break.

"Yes, what did you think precious?" She threw his words back at him with his accent and smirked.

He smiled and moved to kiss her. It was a small quick kiss, a brief joining of lips, but it had them both stunned.

Jareth was stunned that he had done such a thing. Sarah stunned that he had done such a thing.

"Sarah I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward." Jareth started to back up.

Sarah grabbed his face, looked into his eyes and slowly, ever so slowly pulled his face and lips closer to hers. He didn't fight her. But he looked uncertain. "Sarah, we.."

"Shhh, I just want to find out." Sarah met his warm lips with hers. They shared small nips and caresses of the lips and the feeling of skin on skin. Jareth pulled Sarah down off the bed, she was kneeling in front of him now. They didn't break contact. Time seemed to slow down and she found Jareth's body suddenly plastered to hers. Or was it the other way around?

The kiss got more heated. Jareth started probing for entrance. Sarah was only too happy to let him have access to her. His breath on her made her blood boil, and her body became hot with a fire he seemed to be pouring down her throat. She moaned and her passion became a heat to rival his. His eyes became dark filled with a blue heat.

She kissed him back with all she had grabbing his head weaving her hands through his soft blonde hair. He smelled like cinnamon spices and magic, his body was warm hard muscle underneath her. His hands were cupping her backside and holding her tight to him. Then he was exploring underneath her shirt. Sarah could feel the length of him getting hard along her hip bones. He nipped at her neck and collarbone as her hands traveled up the very sensitive flesh of his manhood though his leggings. He took in a quick breath and his head tipped back.

"Sarah, I want you. I want to be inside you." They continued to kiss.

Sarah came up for air and looked in his eyes finally thinking straight. "You want me for this, or for the power, or something more? Which is it Jareth? And then what, once you get what you want, what happens to me?" Sarah could see light beginning to enter the dark haze his eyes had become.

"Sarah, I've wanted you since I met you. I want you with me." Jareth would not make the same offer twice; already his fae pride worked its way into his passion addled brain.

"Do you love me?" Sarah asked pointedly.

Jareth scowled. "Fae do not love." Sarah laughed.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Jareth, you look like you were about to erupt when you arrived in my bedroom. If it wasn't love….. then you at least care for me a great deal." Sarah threw that out there. "So think about that little tidbit. Then maybe I'll think about being with you." She stood up and pushed him away.

"At least we know there is a mutual attraction." Sarah went over to her mirror. Her lips were red and slightly bruised, her hair was a bit disheveled, and she pulled her shirt back down.

"Woman, you are on dangerous ground." Jareth said starting to get angry in his sexual frustration.

"I'm on dangerous ground? You didn't tell me I was wrong when I thought you wanted me because of the power? You denied nothing. Maybe you've wanted me for the past year, but didn't want to disrupt your possible power source. Maybe that's the only reason you come to see me. Maybe I'm more good to you as a friend than a lover."

Sarah didn't even see him as he moved over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I am most definitely smitten by you. I as a member of the fae am the laughing stock of the others for wanting a mortal woman. Fae women have been flaunting themselves at my feet trying to gain my attentions, as well as the throne as my power grows, and all I can think of is the next time I get to see your green eyes and delightful blush."

"You have turned my world upside down all without effort on your part. Now I find that the Labyrinth itself is connected to you and I doubt my intentions as well. Not knowing what the future will bring has me at a loss." Jareth put a hand though his hair with a very humanlike gesture.

"Now you know how I feel." Sarah went over to him and put her hands on his waist.

He wasn't sure what to do. "Jareth, take me to the Labyrinth please, I would like to visit and spend time with you."

He put his arms around her in a hug. She put her head on his chest. "Sarah, I'm not sure that's a good idea. The council has agreed to let Oberon take any extra power from the Labyrinth. I worry for your safety."

She smiled at the fell of his baritone voice in his chest. He was still aroused, though not as much anymore.

"I think I'm willing to take that risk. Will you bring me? I have nothing to do this weekend." He sighed.

"Sarah, you confuse me to no end. I do not know what effect my brining you will have on the Labyrinth. It may not react, it may react violently, I do not know." Jareth let go of her.

He looked into her eyes. "Fine I did promise after your last dessert that I would wisk you away for a visit. But Sarah, if there is danger, I must bring you back." He looked at her serious with his last statement. " I must warn you, I may not be the same person while in my Labyrinth, I am a King Sarah, I will act as such. And I expect you to treat me as such."

Sarah nodded. "And what do we do about this?" Sarah asked shyly.

"This?" Jareth raised his eyebrows.

Sarah grabbed his head and brought him down for another soul wrenching kiss. No longer afraid. She melted in his arms and he pulled her closer to him. She broke off from his wonderful taste. "Yes that."

"I have told you Sarah that I want you."

"And I have asked if you loved me." She sighed. "I want to know you Jareth, I want to know if we can be together. What would a fae couple do in this situation?"

"Well, I would ask your father permission to court you, then your permission, but that is only done as a precursor to marriage." Jareth said slowly. "This is done to see if two are compatible, love has little to do with most fae marriages."

"Hummm, well I'd say that sounds like a plan, if you're up for it." Sarah shrugged.

"You would agree to let me court you?" Jareth voice raised a notch.

"Well if you'd still like to marry me. Yes. I want to know you, and I want to prove to myself that fae can't love. So if we don't work out, we don't work out. At least we tried right? What if I could prove you wrong, that you can love? Then there would be no misunderstandings from a closed mouthed fae and a very bratty teenaged girl." Sarah looked up at him, her eyes hopeful.

Jareth shook his head "Sarah precious. You are completely unpredictable you know that?" He motioned to her room, "gather what you would like to take with you, but I can provide most of what you need."

Sarah smiled. His chest got tight. Gods he would do anything for that smile.


	3. Labyrinth Dinner

"Magic Tax"

By: Tal J. Smith

**Chapter 3: Labyrinth Dinner**

After Sarah went through her house with a large Nike duffel bag packing a rather eccentric wardrobe and grabbing the odd nick knacks, she appeared before Jareth slightly wondering if maybe this was such a good idea.

Sarah appeared downstairs dressed in jeans and a tight fitting black T-shirt with her bag strap slung over her shoulder. "Maybe we should wait till morning."

Jareth looked at the large bulging bag. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I wanted to bring a few shiny things I promised Hoggle, and I collected a few pretty rocks for Ludo, and I bought a …..." Sarah tried to explain but Jareth cut her off.

"Yes yes very well."

"And you never know what else you'll need in a land that keeps changing. So I brought a Labyrinth "survival kit" it you will." Sarah said with a sarcastic smile.

"Sarah, I assure you there is already a room prepared for your arrival. I'll make sure the Labyrinth knows to keep you perfectly safe. You have no need to fear, but I must ask that you not wander the Labyrinth without an escort. I'll have your friends summoned for that duty." Jareth purred but if she didn't know better, he looked nervous as well.

Oberon has free roam to run the Labyrinth if there is another power surge. Bring Sarah there may in fact cause one.

Sarah went to the pantry to pack some snacks. He walked slowly back and forth in her living room sounding exasperated. "What now? Sarah there is food in the Labyrinth." She paused, looked at Jareth with narrowed eyes, and grabbed some fruit snacks.

"They're not for me ok?" I promised Piepah I'd bring him some. He likes them.

Jareth raised a graceful eyebrow. Surprised at her thoughtfulness for his goblins.

Sarah threw the snacks in a Publix bag and stood next to the Goblin King.

"Ok I'm ready."

"What no industrial strength hair dryer?" Jareth said amusedly.

Sarah muttered. "I should have never let you watch Spaceballs during dinner."

He wound his arm through her waist. She let her head fall on his chest feeling the warmth radiate from him. I could get used to this, she thought.

The world spun and she closed her eyes.

She opened them to find herself in a beautiful Victorian bedroom complete with tapestries, rugs, and four poster bed. There was a huge fireplace on the far side with another door leading to what she assumed was the bathroom. Next to her was a ten foot tall armoire and by the bed two matching mahogany side tables. By the one window with adjacent French doors (and assuming an outside balcony) was a chaise lounge chair with a chenille blanket draped over the seat and adjacent to it were two filled bookshelves. The whole room was decorated in reds, creams and golds. Sarah's breath caught in her throat.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

Jareth seemed pleased with her assessment.

"This will be your room for your visit. If you need anything, I have assigned sir Didymus to help your movement within the castle."

"It's a bit late for a formal dinner, but as I have not eaten yet, would you like to join me in the dining room?" Jareth put his elbow out to her again. She remembered what happened the last time she took his elbow.

"Yes, I would love to on one condition." Sarah stood with her arms crossing her chest.

"Sarah, there should be no conditions to dine with a King" Jareth must make her realize that she needed to show him the proper respect due his station while they were in the Labyrinth.

"Well if you don't want me leaving a meal in a huff with you sitting there alone again, there will be." Sarah said seriously.

He sighed; he'd never win an argument with her. "Very well, what is your condition?"

"No talk of the power increase in the Labyrinth until tomorrow. Tonight I simply want to hear about your Kingdom, learn about the Labyrinth, and spend time with you." Sarah said daring him to disagree.

"Again Sarah, you are completely unpredictable. That is something I can agree to. But we must look into the power increase tomorrow."

Sarah still stood there looking at him. Jareth still waiting to escort her. She looked at his fine soft leggings and his signature silk poet's shirt with his shiny black boots. Then she looked at the finery of the room.

"I'm afraid I'm underdressed for dinner. Can you give me a moment to change? I promise I'll be quick." Sarah blushed.

Jareth hadn't thought of her clothing as being out of place. This was how much he'd gotten used to her Aboveground attire. "Yes of course, if it would make you more comfortable. I will have Didymus escort you shortly."

Sarah nodded. Jareth turned to walk out the oak door and into the hall. He paused at the threshold. "I do however find your current attire extremely attractive." He smiled and left. Sarah blushed again.

Ha, what to wear what to wear. She put her bag on the bed and started digging though it. Half way though her search she looked up at the armoire across the room. Narrowing her eyes she strode over to it and threw open the doors. Dress and shoes of all colors and styles assaulted her senses. "Hey now." She smiled taking out a simple lavender peasant style dress with an empire waist and matching slippers. "I guess I should look the part huh?"

She left her hair long, but did bring some purple eye show and eye liner to bring out the green in her eyes. It would accent this dress perfectly.

A soft knock on her door and she could hear Didymus outside, "Permission to enter my Lady."

Sarah let him in, he bowed at the doorway and said "I am again humble servant to be your escort to dine with his majesty the …." He stopped and looked at her.

"My Lady, you are a vision of loveliness!"

"Hi Didymus, where's Ambrosias?" They walked out the door.

Didymus put his hand on his sword and looked like he expected danger after every corner. "My noble steed doth lie yonder in the kitchens. That is his requested place of rest."

Sarah smiled. "Ah, I see."

A side door led them to a long table with places to seat about 10 people. A large chandelier was hovering over an intimate place setting for two at the far end of the table.

Sarah went over to the table. "His Majesty should be along shortly my Lady." Didymus bowed.

Sarah heard footsteps coming down another hallway, different from the one she took. She looked up and met Jareth's eyes. She could hear his swift intake of breath.

"I now see the benefit of your wardrobe change Sarah, you are..….I'd hoped the gowns fit you." Jareth had not moved from the doorway.

Sarah smiled, noticing his slight wardrobe change as well. He now wore soft grey gloves instead of his thick black gloves, and his shirt had changed from a cream to a deep royal purple colored flowing shirt. They actually matched well together. "You look nice as well."

Sarah did not miss his irregular breathing. "Shall we?" She gestured towards the table.

Jareth seemed to follow her every movement.

He wondered why this girl brought such intense reactions in him. What made her so special? She's not prettier than any of the fae women that had peaked his interest in the past, but seeing her in a gown he designed for her took his breath away like no other woman had. Was that love?

He seemed to shake his head clear and lead Sarah to a seat holding her chair for her.

"Thank you kind sir." Sarah blushed again, what was it with all the blushing? She was getting tired of her face betraying her nervousness.

"You're welcome madam." Jareth slid into his seat gracefully. A petite woman in a grey dress came in with a two bowls on one arm and a tray in the other.

Sarah suddenly had a thought that food in the Underground may not be what she's used to. But Jareth seemed to eat everything she made didn't he?

The bowl placed in front of her steamed. The creamy red liquid smelled familiar.

She lifted it to her lips and smiled, "Tomato bisque?"

"I thought we'd dine on things you are familiar with tonight."

"Hummm", she said reaching for a breadstick, "The only thing this is missing is.."

"You're grilled cheese milady." The girl in the grey dress put a tray of perfectly grilled cheese sandwiches, exactly how she made them at home. She could see tomato and bacon seeping out of the corners.

She looked from the sandwiches and then up to Jareth. "This has got to be one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me."

Jareth cracked a small smile. "I just wanted you to feel at home Sarah." He gave himself a mental "good job" and then frowned after thinking of Sarah's declaration.

This was the most romantic thing she's experienced.

Ha lamented on just how little he knew of Sarah. They'd spent time together chatting and watching movies for the last year, but this was not the in depth communication needed for courting. He decided we wanted to know more about Sarah as well, no needed to know more about her.

"Sarah," She happily dunked a half a sandwich into the tomato soup, "How is this the most romantic thing someone has done for you? You were joking were you not?" He stopped to take a sip of a fruited beverage he knew Sarah licked.

Sarah stopped chewing for a moment and looked shy. "Just that no one has taken the time to remember what I like and what I don't like, even Karen has trouble remembering what I like on a sandwich." She raised her glass to Jareth. "So extra points go to you." She saluted him.

Jareth would not let this lie. "Sarah did you not have suitors which made gestures such as this?"

"Ha, Josh was a cheap date most of the time, if it wasn't McDonalds or Taco Bell, we didn't eat it. And Mike couldn't cook to save his life, anywhere we ate, he picked the restaurant or the menu. You understand both did not last long." Sarah said dryly.

"Did they not last long because of their lack of culinary etiquette? Or some other reason?"

Sarah started to squirm a bit. "They well, they weren't….uh" They weren't you, her mind screamed. "They just didn't understand me I guess."

"Ah I believe that is important as well." Jareth looked a bit preoccupied as he pondered this.

"And what about you?" He heard Sarah say softly.

"Me? What of me?"

"Yes, why are you not taken yet? Have you ever courted before?" Sarah was almost afraid to ask. Personal things like this had not come up in their previous conversations.

Jareth looked hesitant to speak, but continued. "I have "dated" many fae women but have never thought of courting. Not until now."

"Well, why not?" Sarah gave him a look that said "you started this!"

Jareth sighed hesitant, but stated, "They did not want me, only what I could do for them, or to them. They wanted my title, my lands, my magic…..or, or my body." He said the last words softly.

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed. She'd never thought of that.

"How horrible, they were all like that?" Sarah could not believe he'd not had even one love. She cewed her sandwiches absently.

"It may have not been apparent at the onset, but yes, every single fae woman I have dated, has given me a reason not to enter the courting stage." Jareth did not look very happy admitting the fact.

"And yet you agree so fast with me?" Sarah was confused but feeling very special at the same time.

"You have already proven you love my subjects, in the year I have had the opportunity to know you, you have never asked anything of me other than friendship, and the occasional story." He paused as if to think taking a sip of his drink.

"When we kissed and you said "I only wanted your body (for I did want your body), or the power you represented", and then asked, "once you get what you want, what happens to me?"...I have uttered those words before as well, so I understand, better than you realize…..and that is why I agreed to court you."

Sarah's eyes opened wide, "I did say that didn't I?" Sarah took this in, "But you're not sure if you love me?"

"That is to say, if a fae can love." Jareth pointed out. "Human love is not something fae believe in."

"Hum, well I think I intend to prove it." Sarah sat back in her chair pleasantly full.

Jareth got up from his seat. "Then allow me to escort you to your room where you can rest. We will have a very full day tomorrow, as we ponder the origin of the magic increase, and you can prove fae love exists."

Sarah chuckled. Stepped out of her chair, and accepted his arm.

The pride in Jareth's eyes, at her arm around his, swelled in his chest. The warmth of her hand on his arm felt like the most natural thing in the world. She belonged by his side.

They walked in relative silence to her room, she winked and smiled at a couple goblins as they passed. Jareth stood at her doorway. They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Well I enjoyed our date. It was nice." Sarah said while she blushed yet again.

Jareth was not sure what to do. What did mortals do in situations like this? He did not want to ruin the mood, and he did not miss the blush that crept up Sarah's face.

He leaned in, Sarah leaned as well, eyes still locked.

Their lips met. He put his hands in Sarah hair and she moaned. The kiss deepened slightly, but Sarah pulled away flushed.

"I think that's enough for a first date. Especially with someone I'm not sure loves me yet." She smiled at his amused expression.

"Until tomorrow my Lady." Jareth said albeit breathlessly. Still a bit dazed from the kiss.

"Oh and Jareth?" Sarah turned a bit to look back at him. He looked up into her eyes with a very real smile. A strange look appeared on his face. He looked at Sarah with a bewildered expression; put his hand to his head and fell, very ungracefully onto Sarah. She could not hold all of his weight, but at least she could slow his decent to the floor.

"Help! Someone, Didymus! Help!" Sarah screamed. Jareth got very pale as she watched his face.

Didymus came running.

"My Lady what is it?" Didymus stopped at the sight of his king lying on the floor. "What has happened here?"

"I don't know Didymus, one minute we're talking and the next he looked at me funny, held his head, and passed out! Can you call a doctor?" Sarah was looking around. Maybe she could drag him over to the run in her bedroom; that at least would be softer than the stone floors.

"There is an elf healer that is visiting a cousin, I'll go fetch her." Didymus turned to run.

Sarah yelled after Didymus, "And get Ludo so he can help me move him!"

Sarah dragged the unconscious king to her soft rug, propped his head on a pillow and pulled a blanket over him. "Please wake up Jareth, tell me what I can do. What's happened to you?" Sarah held him and rocked back and forth.

Ludo came in several minutes later.

"Sawah friend, king sick." Ludo slowly approached the king and put his large hands under him. Sarah scrambled out of the way.

"Ludo, can you take him to his bed? Do you know the way?" Sarah put a hand on Jareth's forehead. It was hot.

"Ludo, put king in bed." He turned and walked out the doorway.

They went at Ludo's pace to a room two doors down from hers and stopped.

There was a large ornate carved wooden door. Ludo kicked it gently. It didn't budge.

"Sarah, door." Ludo exclaimed.

Pursing her eyebrows, Sarah tried the door. It swung open easily.

There was a very manly room in black, grey, and whites. A fireplace on the opposite side of a huge mahogany four poster bed, bookshelves and a sitting chair were in another corner. A statue of a Barn Owl perched on a woman's shoulder was in the far corner of the room. A set of French door led out to a balcony. She also noticed an open window let in a cool breeze. Sarah assumed this was the Goblin Kings room.

She had Ludo place him in the large bed. Didymus arrived with the elf healer.

The healer took one look at Jareth, then at Sarah with eyebrows raised.

Sarah eyed the woman elf. She was tall, thin, and red haired. She had feathers woven in her hair and gave Sarah an "no nonsense" sort of look. This woman was all professional.

"Rapid magic drain. He will be fine. He must rest. Nothing else can be done." Was all the elf woman said she turned and stared walking away, but pointed at Sarah as she walked by, "You. Stay with him."

Didymus and Sarah both looked stunned. Ludo just nodded.

"Well that was helpful!" She looked around. "Didymus, can you get my bag from the other room?"

He hastened to comply, "Right away my Lady."

Sarah started searching the room. She found Jareth's silk dressing gowns in a drawer in a bed stand.

"Ok Jareth, you're gonna need a little nap, and you'll be right as rain." She pulled off his boots as Didymus came back in with her bag.

Didymus and Ludo looked horrified at what Sarah was doing.

"What are you guys staring at? I'm getting him ready for bed." Sarah sighed as she tugged off his gloves, noting what long elegant fingers he had. Didymus blanched. "Fine then, you two can leave if you're not gonna help.

"B, b, but….my lady." Didymus stuttered.

"Go on, leave, I'm fine." She continued by pulling his shirt off, wondering if she should go any further with the leggings. She looked at the silk dressing gown in her hands.

Her two friends still stood there.

"Humm I think he's going to be sleeping in pants tonight. At least help me get him under the covers."

Ludo lifted the king as Sarah pulled back the covers. They placed him in the canter of the bed and Sarah kissed his forehead which was now not a s hot as before. "I think he is getting better."

She pulled up a leather chair from the reading nook, and placed it by his bed. "Seriously, you two can go. I'll come get you if he wakes up in the morning."

Didymus bowed and they both left the room. Sarah changed into her tank and sleepy pants, grabbed and extra blanket and curled up in the large leather chair to watch over her king.

Oberon smiled to himself at the sudden onslaught of power within the Labyrinth. He stood at its outskirts with his hands on the boundary wall. He muttered something in a long dead language. Yellow, orange and red power leached out of the Labyrinth wall and into him. He felt stronger, younger, and more vibrant then he had in years. The Labyrinth balked and fought, but in the end, he won the battle of wills.

"No maze is going to beat me." He yelled defiantly. He felt the Labyrinth's connection to Jareth, he felt Jareth's confusion, he only pulled harder draining the magic from the Labyrinth as well as Jareth's with a laugh. "You'll pay for your insolence Jareth, you will be the Goblin King no longer!"

"Oberon!" Jareth gave a mental accusation.

Author's note: I'm going on a bit of a long vacation, and can't update for about a month. My apologies. Hope this tidbit will tie you all over for a while. Please R&R is you like the direction of the story!


	4. This Means War!

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

"Magic Tax"

By: Tal J. Smith

**Chapter 4: This Means War**

Jareth woke at the sound of his bedchamber door closing. Pushing himself to a seated position the room spun. He groaned and held his head, never before experiencing a headache of this magnitude.

He noticed he has gone to bed last night in his leggings and went to magic himself clean and changed. But nothing happened. He winced as he tried to stand. He noticed his reading chair had moved positions and frowned. He steadied himself and tried his magic again, and again there was nothing. He went to his bathing room to wash instead. He pulled on a pair of soft tan trousers and a loose white poet's shirt with a pair of slippers, and his signature black gloves. His brain was still a bit fuzzy but he wondered what in the Underground had happened last night? He tried to magic a cup of hot tea. Still nothing.

He made his way to the kitchens his head still aching. He opened the large wooden double doors and saw absolute chaos. Goblins were running all over the kitchen in a loud chatter.

"Silence all of you!" Jareth bellowed as he held his head.

All the goblins stopped abrubtly and he saw Sarah poke her head out from a pantry door in the far corner of the kitchen. He was about to kick an annoying goblin away from his feet when Sarah pointed at him.

"Stop. Wait." She came over to him and took his hand. His brain still not working he looked at her confused. "Sit." She led him to a chair at a central table. She turned behind her and a goblin was already at her side with a steaming cup of tea. "Drink this and calm down." She handed him the tea, and left to finish what she was doing.

Jareth raised his eyebrows at her audacity; he was not accustomed to being ordered around in his own castle. The goblins took notice of the girl as she handled the king with ease. Jareth decided to let this one slide as he took a sip of the tea. It was a slightly bitter willowbark tea he'd recognized, realizing it would help his headache. It felt like heaven when his head started feeling better.

While drinking his tea he also noticed the kitchen remained quiet. The pandemonium he saw when he entered was a carefully orchestrated dance of goblins bringing Sarah supplies. She looked like she was stirring something. When they brought something to her, they actually whispered. Jareth almost dropped his tea cup at the sight of seeing a goblin whisper. His head spun again.

"Sarah, what is going on?" Jareth's voice was not as strong as he'd hoped it would be.

Sarah turned to him with a smile. "It's Breakfast." She poured the batter onto a heated skillet. The aroma filled the air making his stomach growl.

"Yes I can see that, but what have to done to my goblins?"

"Well, the healer said you'd be a bit drained this morning and not up to doing much, so I decided to make things as easy for you as possible. And from now on, the goblins are going to stay quiet until you finish your tea and your breakfast. Or at least until you're feeling better, but if you have a bad night in the future and need a little peace in the morning like this, just ask Piepah and he'll spread the word. "

She flipped a pancake as she spoke, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It was Oberon, wasn't it?" Sarah poured more batter onto the skillet. "The magic drain you suffered. He took more than he should have didn't he?" Sarah turned to Jareth, "Does this mean it's too dangerous for me to be here?"

"I need to address the council about his taking of the so called "tax" but either way until I regain my full power, I cannot return you aboveground." Jareth looked at his tea. "I could feel the Labyrinth fighting Oberon, but somehow he plowed through its defenses to get to me." He looked up at Sarah, "I must find out what damaged has been caused within the Labyrinth, this couldn't have left it unscathed." He went to stand.

"Uh uh." Sarah put a hand on his shoulder, "Not yet, you need to eat something first." She put a plate in front of him and refilled his tea. She then made a plate for herself. Jareth noticed her stretching her back and neck as she walked back to the table with her plate.

"Sore?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah, the leather chair in your room is not the best place to spend the night." Sarah sighed as she sat down stiffly. Jareth dropped his fork.

"You stayed in my bedchamber? How did you get though the door? Why didn't go go back to bed?" Jareth looked at her with a mixture of anger, shock and gratitude.

"Well when you collapsed Ludo carried you, and couldn't open the door, but it opened fine for me." Sarah shrugged. "Then the healer said you just needed rest, so we put you to bed and I curled up in your leather reading chair in case you woke in the night and needed something." Sarah put a large bite of pancakes in her mouth.

Jareth frowned, "Sarah the door to my private bedchambers opens for no one but me."

"Humm, maybe your magic drain had something to do with it?" She looked thoughtful, but Jareth thought about his suspicion about a communication between Sarah and the labyrinth.

Sarah pulled her knees up to her chest sitting in a most unladylike position on her chair while delving into her pancakes. Jareth did not say anything, but pondered something else. She's completely at ease here; she sits like this at her house. She is treating this like her home, fitting in like she's always been here.

Sarah noticed Jareth's brooding and stayed quiet for several moments. "Are you going to the council first thing? Is there something I can help you with?"

Jareth finished his meal and stood, now feeling much stronger, his magic just within reach. "Yes, I must notify them of the amount of power Oberon has obtained. They must be warned it was more then anticipated. I am sure Oberon is keeping the bulk of the Labyrinth's power for himself."

Sarah nodded. "Well let me know what happens. We can talk when you get back and figure something out." She stood as well, walked over to him, put a hand on his chest, stood on her toes and gently kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're ok. I was worried." She whispered into his ear.

He suddenly felt more alive then he had all morning. A burning went through his body as he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding due to her nearness and her hand warm on his chest. His magic felling fully restored now, along with certain parts of his anatomy.

H looked in her piercing green eyes, "Yes, we have much to discuss." He turned to leave, "I should be back soon. Until then, please do not leave the castle, I fear for your safety as well."

"I promise. But don't worry, these little guys will keep me safe." Jareth looked at the goblins behind her nodding in agreement. Fascinating, he thought. Sarah smiled softly as he disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

She could hear his voice as a whisper saying…. "thank you for the lovely breakfast."

* * *

Jareth appeared at the council office in front of a pair of large double oak doors in his best and darkest finery. He wore all black leather with a black cape with glittered in the light. A page approached him. My lord, you do not have an audience with the council today.

Jareth gave him the dark stern look he usually reserved for those that have greatly displeased him. The page backed up a step. "They are currently in session, and cannot be disturbed."

"As a King of the Underground I believe I have the right to petition an emergency audience of the council when I feel my lands are in danger, do I not?" Jareth made a show of tightening his black gloves.

The page stuttered, "Yes, your highness, but."

"Then announce me at once." Jareth snapped.

"Of course your majesty." The page turned and almost ran to a side door.

Jareth contemplated magicing the oak doors open and really making a grand entrance to the council showing his ire at being told to wait in the lobby like a dog and not the most powerful being in the Underground. He slapped his thigh in anger with his riding crop.

But he still held his arrogance in check, this was not the time or place to upset the council, he needed them on his side. He sighed and tapped a heeled boot on the tile wile.

The oak doors opened slowly. Jareth tuned and walked in holding his high but his face held a determined expression. Several members of the council murmured to each other as he approached

"Jareth King of the Goblins, to what emergency do you call a special session of the council?" The head council woman addressed Jareth from the raised dais. He did not like the fact she was on a raised platform, he should not be looked down upon.

"This is about the Magic Tax the council has required of my kingdom. Oberon has overstepped council authority and taken a considerable amount of power from the Labyrinth as well as myself." Jareth did not want to proclaim how weak he was at the moment but had no choice. "I no longer have the power to protect the Labyrinth or its citizens, as I barely had the energy to transport here. I also cannot perform my duties of running the Labyrinth for a wisher. I petition that Oberon be supervised and the power ha gathers be measured so as to give me leave to continue with my duties. "

Council members murmured again. Jareth took a gamble, "Has Oberon come to "redistribute" the power he took from the Labyrinth yesterday? Is the council monitoring his actions and whereabouts, as I do not see him among you?" Jareth looked at council member Jaston.

From his interviews with Jaston and his family Jareth knew he was an honorable man. His next words were for Jason's benefit. "I have complied with the councils decisions, I have submitted to the taking of the magic tax with no opposition, and I now have cause to show outrage at the treatment of my kingdom. Have I given the council any reason to distrust me?"

Jaston thought back to his interviews with the Goblin King. He found the king to be very organized, and very particular on the specifics when it came to fae seeking a wished away child. In hindsight, he was glad this king was so detail oriented and strict when interviewing couples. There are many fae the Goblin King had turned away that he thought would have been horrible parents to a human child. Tercel had been his light and joy since the day the Goblin King had graced his family with the child.

Jason had been absolutely terrified of the Goblin King before petitioning him for a child, but he and his wife were so desperate to be parents, the risk was worth it. Now he thought, the King was fair and businesslike, as he did nothing to imply to Jaston or his wife that they had anything to fear. In fact, after all the paperwork was done, and Tercel had been handed to them gently by the Goblin King himself, the king seemed almost pleased at the exchange.

Jareth continued, "I would ask the council to inquire and investigate Oberon's newly acquired power levels, and suspend his ability to leach power from the Labyrinth until the investigation is concluded."

Jaston had a wave of courage and spoke. "A reasonable request. Councilwoman Justina, may we have Oberon's presence requested?"

The council women looked at Jaston with disdain, "There is no proof."

She was quickly interrupted by Jaston, "Then I suggest we find it."

Another council member spoke up. "We will also look into the power levels of the Labyrinth, I agree it must be protected and kept in working order. Wished away children must be cared for."

Jaston nodded to the page still standing by the door, "This can be done quicker. Send in a healer to confirm the Goblin King's weakened state."

Jareth inwardly winced, he was not happy about being "tested" magically speaking. It was a horrible invasion of a fae's privacy and definitely felt too intimate to be mentally touched by someone you do not know. He silently resigned himself to the "test".

The same red haired elf that saw Jareth at the catsle beyondd the Goblin City entered the chambers.

"Ahh, Lady Aisling, thank you for responding on such short notice. We are sorry to pull you away from your family visit, but as you are currently the best healer in the kingdom we thought you could assist us."

The elf's green eyes narrowed. She looked from the council then back to Jareth.

She said stiffly, "I tested him yesterday, he collapsed due to rapid magic drain, and he should not be here today. I gave orders for rest." She turn her stern green eyed stare at Jareth. She then addressed Justina, "If that will be all, I will be going."

The head council woman did not like the tone from this elf, but at the announcement of the Goblin King's collapse the council was surprised. It was unheard of that so much of a fae's magic be taken to the point of collapse. The burn out could possibly be fatal.

Justina said only two words very forcefully, "Summon Oberon."

Aisling turned to leave; Jareth stopped her with a gesture. "I am grateful for your assistance. You are welcome guest in my kingdom any time." Aisling nodded stiffly and left.

* * *

Sarah went about the castle noting things she had not seen during her first trip to the Labyrinth. The goblins had told her stories for the last year but she couldn't imagine the sheer depth to this castle.

Didymus had notified her he would be helping the king keep up his paperwork, while ludo was content to go back to his rock garden Jareth had made for him.

Sarah sent a goblin to ask Hoggle if he'd like to visit the castle for a couple days. The last time she'd talked to him, he said he hated dealing with all those pesky goblins.

As she continued her exploration she noticed there were many playrooms for children, most were filled with toys, slides, and crafts with toddlers and goblins all playing merrily. She laughed at the sight. Goblins she mused seemed to treat the children with such gentleness. Sarah wondered if anyone knew that the goblins were the perfect race to be around a child. You wouldn't think it from looking at them.

She came to a large dining room filled with long wooden tables that cave it the feel of a cozy tavern. In her rooms wing (and as she found out last night Jareth's as well), she found dozens of rooms for visitors and dignitaries that were mostly unused. But the very best room in her opinion was the library.

When she stumbled upon the library she was in heaven. The sheer grandness of the size of it astounded her. It probably put the library of congress to shame! There were floor to ceiling shelves with ladders circling a huge room. Twenty foot tall windows with pillowed window seats lined the octagonal room. On the floor were soft rugs, and leather couches lined with pillows and throws. It was the most peaceful place she could think of, and she decided it was the best place to kill some time until Jareth's return. The goblins seemed to have a section of books all to their own.

She started her investigation for a nice book to read. She said to herself, "There has got to be something interesting in here." Something pulled her towards a ladder on the far end. As she climbed almost to the ceiling, she leaned off the ladder and noticed a blue covered book with gold lettering.

The title read, "Labyrinthian Magic."

"This has got to be good." Sarah lay down on one of the leather couches to read as the goblins joined her with books of their own.

The book started out:

_Preface: As one is bound to the land, the Labyrinth is bound to the soul. The soul is bound to the heart, as the heart can be bound to another. Thus is the way of magic. It flows though channels of the heart and the soul. Thus the soul of the Labyrinth is made of magic, and through the magic of the heart the Labyrinth can be bound. _

_Chapter 1: The origins of the Labyrinth._

Sarah was lost in the book in minutes she became aware of the time only when her stomach started growling. She looked at the other goblins and noted Jareth had still not returned.

"Hey guys, lets go get some lunch and you can tell me more about the King." Sarah stood up and stretched her back.

"Lady, Kingy has been gone a long time. Kingy never gone this long unless he visits the Lady." Piepah was worried.

"I wonder if he didn't have enough power to come back?" Sarah led them all back to the kitchen. "He seemed better when he left."

Sarah thought about bringing her book with her, she had a feeling it may be able to help Jareth discover what has been causing the Labyrinth to gain power. As she passed her room she put the book on her bedside table.

She and the Goblins were sharing a small meal in the dining hall when Jareth walked in. Sarah saw he was a bit pale and did not have the arrogant air about him she'd come to expect. His traditional smirk seemed to be gone as well.

"You look like you've been though hell" Sarah offered him a tray of sandwiches. Jareth sat down next to her and weakly took one of the roast beef ones she and the goblins made.

"The north gates of the Labyrinth are failing, the falls you so desperately wanted to see have dried up, and now Oberon has gone missing. What's worse is the spell that the council created for Oberon to collect the "tax" cannot be removed. He's amassed so much power that the council cannot reverse the spell or control him. So last nights attack can happen again at any time." He ran a hand through his hair, "What else can go wrong?"

At his last question, an ominous bell rang though the air, which Sarah felt reverberate though her whole body, like a strong base beat at a loud concert.

Jareth groaned.

"What on earth was that?" Sarah felt the bell toll again. The goblins grew silent.

"A runner." Jareth stood shakily. "Of all possible times this happens now."

Didymus came to the dining hall out of breath as if he'd been running thought the castle. "Sire, Sire, the runner." He gulped to catch his breath. "The runner dost lie in danger, the walls of the gates are.." he gulped for air again. "crumbling your majesty….my esteemed friend Hoggle is attempting to divert him but." Jareth cut him off when he disappeared with a growl and a cloud of glitter.

Sarah tried to calm Sir Didymus, "Don't worry, he'll fix it." She gave Didymus a cup of water, and tried not to look worried herself.

* * *

Jareth appeared at the north gate. Hoggle was dragging what looked to be a 10 year old boy away from a falling stone wall. He was having a time of it as the boy was kicking and screaming and outweighed Hoggle by a good 20 pounds.

Jareth walked over to them and picked up the boy by an ear, "What are you trying to do boy, get yourself killed?"

"Owe, who are you, and what did you do to my sister?" The kid went to kick Jareth in the shin.

Hoggle dusted himself off grateful for the help.

Jareth easily avoided the blow. "You young man, are in my Labyrinth, I am the Goblin King, and your sister has been taken away by my goblins as you wished."

The boy paled.

"As I have no time to deal with you at the moment, and the Labyrinth is currently not safe for a runner to complete to win back a wish away, I must send you back." Jareth released the boy, "But be warned. If you wish away your sister ever again, you will not be able to win her back. There are no second chances when dealing with my Labyrinth."

The boy nodded. "Yessir, I mean, no sir, I won't wish her away ever again."

Jareth created a crystal and tossed it to the boy, who disappeared. He then leaned on a nearby rock and closed his eyes.

Hoggle was afraid to say something. Ever since Sarah's run; he and the king had come to ignore each other in a sort of agreed upon truce.

"Yer majesty," Hoggle stepped toward Jareth with concern in his eyes.

"Hoggle, might you be so kind as to escort me back to the castle?" Jareth opened his eyes.

Hoggle was in shock. "But your majesty….why's don't ya just…" he waved his hand.

Jareth realized Didymus must not have told him about his collapse the night before. "The Labyrinth and I have been attacked magically, that is why the walls are falling. And as I have just transported that brat back above, I have no more energy to transport to the castle. So I must walk." Jareth was able to stand.

He took a couple small steps towards the entrance to the Labyrinth, now with no gates.

"Who's attacked ya?" Hoggle fall into step at Jareth's side.

"Oberon, he's taken the Labyrinth's magic into himself." Jareth said grimacing as his head started aching.

Hoggle said quietly, "I ain't never met 'im but I hears he's a mean one."

"Indeed." Jareth said as he and Hoggle settled into a companionable silence.

They made their down the long corridor of hidden turns to the location of the secret passageway to the castle.

Hoggle stayed back. "Don't you want to visit with Sarah? She'd be happy to see you, and I could use your help to keep her out of trouble as I deal with Oberon." Jareth turned to the dwarf.

"S….Sarah's here?" His eyebrows shot up.

"She arrived yesterday, wanting to stay the weekend. But I fear she may be here quite a bit longer if I cannot stop Oberon. He can steal the rest of my powers at any time." Jareth extended a hand to gesture Hoggle was welcome to come to the castle.

"Well I'd guess she needs me don't she?" Hoggle was careful to say "she" needed him, instead of the "king" needing him. No sense in getting on his bad side now that he's saying his name right and all.

* * *

Oberon was reveling in the sheer power he felt running through his veins. He returned to the Labyrinth this morning in the form of a great eagle, not having been able to shape shift until now. As he surveyed the damage he'd done to the Labyrinth the previous day he felt the summons of the council along with a strong compulsion spell for him to comply with the summons.

"Ha, they made their bed, now they can lie in it!" He laughed to himself. "Jareth you arrogant bastard, who is the most powerful fae now?"

The council will have nothing to fear after Jareth is destroyed. He should be the one to control the Labyrinth, not some mortal loving no-named fae. Women should be throwing themselves at his feet, for what he would now be able to give them. He would be the most powerful fae in the Underground now.

As he flew, Oberon felt a movement in his chest he could not identify. The Labyrinth was trying to wretch its power back. Oberon started to sweat. He landed back on a balcony at his estate and transformed back into a fae, panting for breath.

"You can't have this back you hear me!" He screamed into the air. "No one can take back this power now. No one!" He threw his hands up in a frustrated gesture while conjuring a potent blocking spell, the Labyrinth shrunk back.

Oberon laughed thinking he'd won, and turned and walked from his balcony to his now more then opulent castle. As he strode inside, the castle itself changed from a dingy brown stone to a gleaming white marble.

* * *

Authors note: OK all, hope you liked this chapter. I know its not very lovey dovey or sappy, but come on, they have bigger things to worry about right now! Hehehe. Now that I have graduated school I hope to have tons more time to work on this story. Happy reading all, and don't forget to review. And those you have reviewed. Thanks so much, I don't really repond individually unless someone has a specific question, but I love the kind remarks. Keep em coming. ~Tally


	5. Labyrinth's Heart

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

"Magic Tax"

By: Tal J. Smith

Chapter 5: Labyrinth's Heart

Hoggle and Jareth arrived in the throne room as Sarah was telling stories to the Goblins. Jareth narrowed his eyes in confusion while Hoggle raised his eyebrows in shock.

Hoggle murmured, "She definitely don't waste no time settlin in do she?"

Jareth had never seen his throne room as a theatre, and had definitely not seen another sitting in his throne. The idea enraged him, but at the same time made him thoughtful. Sarah looked like she belonged there. He wasn't sure where his anger went but it was gone as soon as it came. He stood and watched the scene before him in part fascination and part confusion.

Sarah in a purple T-Shirt and jeans and a pair of sandals was telling the goblins a story. She sat at the edge of the seat of his throne, leaning towards the goblins. She was so animated when telling a story using many arm, hand and facial gestures; it made you feel like you were there. He and Hoggle stood enrapted as much as the goblins were.

"And then the beautiful woman looked up at the beast, surprised at how happy she was with him, and not feeling like a prisoner at all." Sarah had the goblins enthralled.

Piepah exclaimed, "And then what Sarah!"

Sarah continued in a excitedly hush voice, "He looked down at the women in his arms, with her staring up at him in adoration, he pulled her close to him in a tight embrace, and that was the moment where …." Sarah looked up at the pair that just walked in and stopped mid-sentence.

"Hoggle!" Sarah stood and went to the pair. She dropped to her knees to give Hoggle a very tight hug. Jareth noticed the way her ebony black hair fanned over her back during the hug, and felt a pang of jealousy. She refrained from kissing Hoggle as she knew he would die of embarrassment. "I missed you!"

She looked up at Jareth with concern on her face, "How did it go?"

Jareth walked around Sarah and went to his throne. He sat down heavily, swinging a leg over an arm rest in his customary lounging position. "The boy and his sister are back above. But the walls are no longer holding. I have no idea how I had enough strength to send him back above, but the Labyrinth is only just holding on at the moment." He rubbed his head with a gloved hand.

Sarah made a sympathetic face, but got kind of nostalgic seeing her king (in his goblin king leathers instead of the informal breeches and poet's shirt he usually visited her in) sitting on his throne with a worried expression on his face and the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders. She sighed in sympathy and annoyance for him.

"My apologies on your first vacation trip to the Labyrinth, I had meant for this to be a light hearted occasion. Instead I have placed you in danger, and I cannot return you." Jareth looked up at Sarah with serious eyes, seemingly staring into her soul. She fidgeted a bit nervously.

"Well I'm glad I'm here, who better to have on your side than "The Sarah" right? And I knew the risks, you warned me, I didn't listen." Sarah said with a toss of her hair. She meant it to be a joke but all the goblins nodded their heads in agreement and cheered when she called herself "The Sarah."

Jareth chuckled, "Oh Oberon beware." He said sarcastically. Sarah smiled, the moment of seriousness passed.

Hoggle watched the interactions between Sarah and Jareth knowing something was going on. When he saw Sarah on the throne he thought Jareth would kill her on the spot of at least bog her.

To his shock, Jareth never even mentioned it.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Oberon was busy in his newly updated castle still making improvements. His power levels before could only create crude stone artifacts and one or two story buildings, but the gleaming marble statues he erected in his image, and towers reaching up to the sky were going to be placed all over his castle.

He also created a magical barrier or force field around his castle. He knew that arrogant boy Jareth would come to take his life, or his power. The Goblin King was a fae well known for his temper along with his power. Only he and he alone would have the power to stop him, so now he just needed to seek out Jareth while he was weak and unprepared.

Thank the gods Oberon had convinced the council to remove one of Jareth's sharp his teeth. If Oberon had tried to overpower the council in any other way, they would have convinced the most powerful fae (Jareth) to help them in their plight. It was a pure perfect twist of fate that he could destroy Jareth and overpower the council in one blow.

Oberon funneled more power into the magical barrier strengthening it. No one was powerful enough to break this barrier. It would reflect any magical attack on it back to the user, twice as strong. Once he fortified his castle, he would go after Jareth.

"Just try to attack me Jareth, you may end up causing you own death. Then there would be nothing to stop me from ruling the Underground. And I would be the most powerful being. I would be High King!"

His power levels dropped significantly from the creation of the barrier. Oberon smiled still feeling the tax collecting link in place with the Labyrinth. "We'll just have to take more now won't we?"

He closed his eyes and connected again with the Labyrinth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jareth was in his study with Sir Didymus going over more of the Labyrinth's injuries due to the magic drain. He was pouring over a book of magic for protection spells to sever the link the council created for the magic tax.

In the back of his mind he was still thinking he should talk to Sarah about her connection to his obvious increase in power. He let his mind stray to that moment when their eyes met in the throne room. Heat had filled his body but he had almost shivered because of the sensation. Not once had another fae woman brought about that feeling in him with a simple shared look. His body's connection to Sarah was growing stronger. Was that love? Or lust? He had no clue, but he mused, it had never been this strong.

He thought back to their moment in Sarah's bedroom where they had kissed for the first time. If she had consented, he'd have taken her right there. Now his mind strayed to the passing looks she gave him when she didn't think he was looking. What would it have felt like for her to climb into his lap and ride him while he sat there on the throne? Jareth squirmed and had to reposition himself sitting behind the desk. Didymus pretended not to notice.

He shook his head, "Damn it, think Jareth think!" He re-focused on the book in front of him.

A knock on the study door sounded.

Jareth sighed, another distraction. "Enter."

Hoggle came in, "Lord Jaston to see you, yer Majesty."

Jareth narrowed his eyes in confusion. The council was furious with Oberon, but still did not like Jareth, or the potential power Jareth could develop had Oberon not taken most of it.

"Send him in Hog-Head." Jareth closed the book on his desk.

Hoggle grunted and shook his head at the expected bite of Jareth purposefully getting his name wrong…. again. At least Hoggle knew he was feeling better.

Jaston came into Jareth's study warily. Upon looking around he noticed that the office seemed unchanged since he and his wife interviewed for a wished away child. The place was warm and inviting, with dark wood furniture, a large mahogany desk, and books and files lining the walls. The desk was a bit messier than normal, Jareth he mused, was usually extremely organized.

Jareth also seemed a bit pale still; the magic drain must still be affecting him. The council had tried but were unsuccessful in breaking the link between the Labyrinth and Oberon.

"Lord Jaston, please do sit." Jareth gestured to a leather chair, wondering what in the Underground could the council want of him now.

"My Lord Jareth, I have come to offer my help in removing the spell from Oberon and restoring your power to you." Jaston said stiffly.

Jareth tilted his head and eyebrows narrowed. "Lord Jaston, what of the council?"

"The council are fools." Jaston replied just as stiff.

"You offer your servitude alone then?" Jareth raised his brows now amused.

"You have acted honorably towards the council, you have broken no laws, you have never abused your power, and your subjects love you. My limited dealings with you suggest you are sincere in your statement that regardless of your power, you just want to be left alone. The council has been unfair, and when I voiced this fact, I was summarily dismissed from my duties." Jaston continued as much as it pained him to sound desperate.

"My wife and I have agreed that should I help you, we would request a place in your kingdom for our family. Our son Tercel also wishes to meet the Goblin King his father so fights for." Jaston stopped, and seemed to be holding his breath.

Never in a millennium did Jareth think someone from the council would be his champion. No other member of the fae nobility had ever considered him to be worthy of their fealty, or friendship for that matter.

"You are ready to bear allegiance to me then?" Jareth replied icily.

"Yes Your Majesty." Jaston held his head high, claiming Jareth as his king. Sir Didymus smiled and held his breath.

Didymus knew Jareth almost as well as Hoggle, and knew that in his long years of service, Jareth has not held the hand of another fae male in friendship since childhood. Would this overture be accepted? His majesty was a hard man to befriend, especially with his arrogant and cold reputation.

"Well then sir," Jareth said with a slight smirking smile that Jaston had never seen before, "You're family home will now be in the castle, welcome to the Labyrinth." Jareth leaned back and formed a crystal, growing seemingly more pale, he tossed the crystal to Jaston.

Jaston quickly went to catch the orb, still stunned at Jareth's change in demeanor, and found himself holding a half moon pendant. He looked up at Jareth's pendant. His was smaller, and where Jareth's pendant was gold, his was all silver.

"Congratulations, to my new Grand Duke, Jaston of Bäckahästen. Get your family and gather your things. We start early around here. Oberon can attack my Labyrinth again at any moment. We must have a plan in place, so if you have any ideas, now is the time."

Jaston sat there unmoving looking confused. "Well don't sit there man, you've got a job to do! Sir Didymus, my personal aide, will show you around the castle, and supply your family with whatever they need." Jareth stood and held out his hand.

Jaston took his hand silently and warily. He was not sure what he expected, but it surely wasn't this. Jareth gave him a warm tight squeeze with his gloved hand.

"You're all welcome to a celebratory dinner tonight where you will meet my guest Sarah," Jareth hesitated, "She's from Above."

Jaston's eyes went wide. A mortal! He's bringing a mortal to dinner. Jareth was only one of a handful of fae who had the power to travel Above for his duty, but to knowingly divulge Underground secrets to a mortal, Jaston was now not sure he should have put his trust in this king so quickly.

Jareth saw the thought process in Jaston's eyes. "She is a former runner, the only one to have ever beaten the Labyrinth." Jaston was sure he could no longer be shocked. The Labyrinth was unbeatable! Why didn't the council know about this?

"We have remained in touch over the years, and she has requested a weekend visit to the Labyrinth. Her small vacation was slightly interrupted by recent events. Please treat her as an honored guest." Jareth wondered weather or not to trust this man yet with his suspicion that she is the cause of the power increase.

He would have to wait and see, but against all better judgment, Jareth found himself impressed with the former councilman.

XOXOXOXOX

Sarah found a nice fountain in a garden outside the castle; she lay down with her book on a very comfortable wooden bench. She pulled her knees up to her chest ready to really get into her book. Jareth had excused himself to his study to ponder a way to break the magic tax spell. She figured if she learned more about the Labyrinth and the magic that ran it, maybe she could find something that would help.

She delved into the next chapter.

_Chapter 2: A Bound Heart_

_The Labyrinth is all but a mere shadow of itself without a bound heart. Its true self is the remainder residing within humans own darkened hearts. It is time for the awakening of life to take place, the rushing once more of the magic in the coursing of veins within the Labyrinth. It is time for the fae to align with the elementals, the forces of nature that have patiently awaited humanity's slow and laborious birthing process, for a worthy heart for its binding. The Labyrinth will then be awakened to its full self. __  
_

Sarah was confused. The words in the book were simple, the sentences made sense, but she had no earthy idea what it meant! She looked up from the book and out towards the Labyrinth. "What the hell does this mean? Could this book be more confusing?" She was getting more and more frustrated as she read.

_It is the Labyrinth's presence, awakened that will unite the Underground with the heartbeat of its children. We must be ever-conscious of the forces which this heart creates. The children of the Underground must align with open hearts and hear the inner voice of love, for love is the language of the universe. Love can be spoken without words, felt without pain, and sensed in all living things. It is time to awaken the Labyrinth to the presence and purity of love. _

Sarah thought of Jareth, and their conversation about love. "How can a race of beings not believe in love when this book is full of references to love and hearts?"

She leaned back on the bench watching stone fairy statue pour water from an endless cistern into the pool of a pond.

"Maybe Jareth has been growing from being heartless to having a heart….maybe that's why the Labyrinth is getting a power boost? Maybe I'm not the connection, maybe he is?"

She toyed with the idea that as his love for her was growing so was the Labyrinth's power. But from what the book said, although not specifically, is that anything can be bound to a heart, she'd bet even the land could be bound to Jareth's heart.

Sarah spoke out loud, "He's certainly bound to this land, and he's nowhere near as heartless as when she ran the Labyrinth. Maybe he's starting to love the land more?"

Sarah thought she may be on to something, but it still seemed like a thin hypothesis. She read until sundown when Hoggle came to get her for dinner.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jaston walked with Hoggle to survey all the guest rooms to find one for his family. He chose a large and beautifully decorated family style suite with an adjoining door for Tercel wanting to keep him close. He may be almost a century old but he was still a youngling by fae standards.

His mind was still reeling of the events with Jareth. He looked down at his pendant of office. His anger at the council and quick dismissal made him realize the council is just a big joke, trying to rule the fae for the benefit of the council, not how they should be ruled for the benefit of all fae. Jaston asked Hoggle for a goblin clean up crew to make the room livable, but in all fairness, not much needed to be done. The castle itself may be a bit dark, but the Goblin King certainly had great taste when it came luxury and décor.

He sent a mental call to his wife Catalina; his magic being enough that she would hear him anywhere in the Underground. "I'm on my way," was all he heard.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Catalina arrived at the Castle beyond the Goblin City with Tercel and all the belongings they could transport; things being much easier to transport than beings. Only the most powerful of the fae could transport themselves or even other fae.

Tercel looked amazed at the dingy but impressive castle. He knew he was half human, and adopted. But he wanted to know more of how he was wished away.

Catalina approached the main doors with trepidation, not knowing what to expect. "Oh Gods, please let this have been a good decision." Her husband was known to have hair brained ideas. But she admired his true heart and sense of honor.

She was met by a little goblin, one she actually recognized. "Hello, I have come with my son to live here at the castle."

"Oh the new Miss Lady Grand Duchess of Bäckahästen has come!" the goblin jumped up and down excited.

Catalina didn't knew whether to be confused or surprised the little creature knew in advance of her arrival. "Can you tell us where we are staying?"

"Come, come, follow me Lady! You be happy here, we have lotsa fun! More people, more people, castle filling up!" The goblin kept chattering about visitors and led through a part of the castle she had not seen yet.

Cat thought it was like a Labyrinth within a Labyrinth. They stopped at a set of double doors. "You gets in here Lady!"

Cat opened the door; Jaston was inside unpacking his things in the most beautiful room Cat had ever seen.

Jaston turned and smiled, "Welcome to your new quarters Grand Duchess of Bäckahästen." He went to give her a hug. He turned to Tercel and pointed to the door on the far end of the room. Tercel grinned and headed there, going to explore his new digs.

"What." Cat put down her stuff. "In the Underground has happened?"

"King Jareth has appointed me Grand Duke." He held up his pendant. "I'm to help him sever the link with Oberon." He sat his wife down on the bed. "Once I'm done unpacking, I need to get to the library and help him look for a release spell. He's tried everything I know of so far. I should see you at dinner." He kissed her on the cheek and went to pick up a jacket.

Catalina sat there stunned. The King had that much faith in Jaston? She'd thought he might be grateful enough to allow them a place to stay for the time being, but to grant a title? And one so high in station? This had her in shock.

Jareth had seemed very businesslike and cooperative when they had applied for a child, in hindsight, they wondered why others hadn't been treated the same. They had heard he was an arrogant tyrant with concerns of only himself; that he was a power hungry dictator who ruled with an iron fist. But hers and Jaston's experience said otherwise.

She thought to herself, we must have misjudged him poorly.

A knock on the door had a goblin tell them that dinner would be in two hours, and that a wardrobe had been prepared for them according to their new station.

Cat frowned and looked in the armoire, she nearly fainted of shock. The most beautiful and expensive gowns she had ever seen were lining the hangers.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Jaston and Jareth poured over book after book, both becoming more and more frustrated. Jareth finally threw the last book.

Jareth growled, "There's got to be something in here. How was the link created anyway?"

Jaston looked ashamed, "The spell was Oberon's own creation." Jareth seethed.

"He must have had the spell lying in wait for quite some time; it must have taken years to create." Jareth sat in a nearby leather couch. His eyes burning from so much reading.

"He must have so much power at this point. One with more power however, could overcome this link I'm sure. One way would be to create another link for you to a powerful fae. Then you could meet Oberon head on." Jaston was thinking out loud.

"There's no one to link to that could have me overpower Oberon."

"Well, link to the entire council," Jaston smiled devilishly, "I think that shoud be a fitting solution to your current predicament, they started this mess after all."

"No, Jaston, the council may be daft, but they do serve a purpose. Having a high king of the Underground would prove disastrous. No one should have that much power." Jareth spoke softly.

Jaston looked confused, "You did."

Jareth looked up with a smirk, "Yes, but I kept it within the Labyrinth didn't I? And now my Labyrinth is failing." He leaned his head back on the couch and sighed.

"We'll find something my Lord, don't worry." During the last couple hours Jaston had found working with Jareth a comfortable experience, and was well on the way to feeling the first signs of friendship with the "Terrifying" Goblin King."

A female goblin came in to the library and quietly stated. "Majesty, dinner is ready in the main room."

"Your Highness, perhaps we should continue after dinner, we both could use a break." Jaston proposed.

Jareth surprised himself by saying, "Call me Jareth Jaston, your help today earned it."

Jaston smiled, "Of course your majesty."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Everyone arrived to dinner around the same time. Sarah came in wearing a simple sky blue velvet dress with an empire waist tied with a midnight blue ribbon. Jareth stopped short when he saw her walk in. His breath hitched in his chest.

He was still not used to seeing her in Underground clothing. She looked like a princess, or he thought, a queen. Her hair was in a clip half up, and the other half fell long over her shoulders. She wore no jewelry save a small ring on her finger. He'd have to remedy that. He was not even aware he was staring until she caught his gaze.

Sarah looked down at herself confused, "What?" She smoothed the skirt of her dress. "Did I put this thing on backwards or something?"

"No Sarah, It's just right." He went to hold out a chair for her on the right hand side next to his at the head of the table. As he seated Sarah, Jareth suddenly felt he chest constrict, but heat flow into him from somewhere.

He felt his power levels increase significantly. His brows furrowed in frustration, ahhhh but what caused it? He hid his frustration as best he could.

She smiled and sat.

Jaston, Catalina, and Tercel came in next. Catalina may have been the most beautiful woman Sarah had ever seen. She was in an off the shoulder brocade dress of golds and browns, heavily jeweled in yellow diamonds and golden topaz stones. Her golden hair was pulled up into a loose curly bun with tendrils falling over her slightly pointed ears and smooth shoulders. She seemed to glide in through the door; her wide brown eyes seemed wary but friendly. Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Sarah, may I present my new Duke, Lord Jaston of Bäckahästen and his wife Catalina the Grand Duchess of Bäckahästen, along with their son Tercel." Jareth hastily made introductions. "My Lord and Ladies, I present to you Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth."

Sarah smiled, "I'm glad to meet you both."

"Hoggle, and Sir Didymus are not joining us?" Sarah asked, mission her friends.

"I apologize Sarah, Hoggle is searching for a book for me, and Didymus is still documenting what we've discovered so far.

Jaston thought to himself, "This slip of a girl defeated the legendary Labyrinth?"

Tercel just thought that Sarah was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oberon was busy preparing the spell to pull more power from the Labyrinth when he felt an increase in magic thought the link. So Jareth is trying to tap into whatever had caused his power spike in the first place. He may just wait for Jareth to garner even more power from his new source before taking more through the link.

Oberon wondered what it could be proving the Goblin King with power so that he could take it for himself. He would have to do some spying, or at least get someone to spy for him at the castle.

He began noting his options for future spies.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

In the main library Hoggle is grunting while on a ladder trying to find a specific book. "Damn you Jareth, couldn't yous have magiced this book down fer yerself?" He cursed when every placed he looked for the book, it was not there.

"Where in the Underground's the Labyrinthian Magic Book!" Hoggle had looked everywhere.


	6. Lust and Foolish Crushes

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

"Magic Tax"

By: Tal J. Smith

**Chapter 6: Lust and Foolish Crushes**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the main library Hoggle is grunting while on a ladder trying to find a specific book. "Damn you Jareth, couldn't yous have magiced this book down fer yerself?" He cursed when every placed he looked for the book, it was not there.

"Where in the Underground's the Labyrinthian Magic Book!" Hoggle had looked everywhere.

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the diner went well. They all chatted about the status of the Labyrinth, with subdued tones, and much sympathy for Jareth. Sarah found herself very much liking the new Grand Duchess Lady Catalina.

Catalina seemed to be more at ease once Sarah started asking about the Underground and how the council could have been so ill-informed of Oberon's treachery and of Tercel's adoption. Catalina looked to Jaston.

Jaston explained, "Over the years the council had become only interested in how they could maintain influence and power over all of the fae in the Underground. They are only interested in their own selfish motives. They are not unlike Oberon in this manner." Jareth sipped his wine watching Sarah shake her head at Jaston's comments.

"The council is a bunch of sycophants, deluding themselves that the Underground needs them to delve into their affairs." Tercel said acidly. "And they definitely wouldn't care what happens to humans adopted until they've turned fully fae."

Sarah looked at him with surprise at his tone. She took in this young fae. He was in a gold doublet jacket to match his mothers dress, but lacked the starched look of perfection. He had shaggy blonde hair, slightly darker than his mothers, a tall thin frame, more lanky then athletic, and a nose that looked slightly out of place on his perfectly angled face. His dress and demeanor seemed to be just a little bit wrinkly or unpolished, completely opposite that was the perfection of Jareth. Sarah figured him to be but a teenager amongst the fae.

But Tercel, he couldn't seem to stop staring at Sarah, Jareth did not miss this, neither did Catalina. She'd have to talk to Tercel, or he would.

When dinner was over, Jareth went to escort Sarah to her room, giving Tercel a dark warning look. He bade everyone goodnight with a bow. Catalina found she very much liked Jareth's "guest".

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jareth walked Sarah to her room silently thinking about his newest court members. Sarah took in his dress with sidelong glances now that she could get a better view of his form.

Jareth wore grey leggings with a silver silk poet's shirt sticking out of a darker grey velvet vest. His signature black gloves matched his knee high black boots while his long blonde white hair looked neatly tussled, as if it was styled messy on purpose.

Jareth abruptly stopped his train of thought to glance over at Sarah, she was in the process of looking him over. He found he liked her perusal.

"Do you like what you see precious?" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Sarah came out of her stupor ashamed she'd been caught. "Well those pants practically advertise." She said sarcastically, and then sobered. "Why didn't you tell them we were courting?"

Jareth narrowed his eyes, "I told you about the fae's views on humans correct? Taking a human female lover would be only for procreation of an heir, since they can bear young so easily. No fae noble should deign to associate with a human, but I am expected to for my duties."

"Yes but wouldn't Catalina and Jaston be different? I mean their son is human." Sarah questioned.

"He's not fully human, after a time in the Underground, humans change as he mentioned. They develop some magic, their strength increases, and they develop Fae traits. It takes several decades, but once a human is Fae, the stigma is no longer. Besides, adoption is a bit different then taking on a lover. I was unsure of what to tell them, and of how they would react. Perhaps when I know them better."

"Well I don't think it's a secret to Catalina, it looks as if she doesn't miss much." Sarah smiled.

"Then she had better have words with Tercel." Jareth mused.

"Why"

"I am afraid he's rather taken with you." Jareth's lips formed a slight grin.

"Ha, well he's a little young for me." Sarah slid her arm around Jareth's elbow as they walked. She could feel the warmth and muscle just underneath his silk shirt.

"A century is too young Sarah?" Jareth said playfully.

"You know what I mean." Sarah swatted him with her free hand.

Jareth only squeezed her arm tighter to him. Sarah gave him a knowing smile.

They arrived at her door, and Sarah made the decision to kiss him again. They hadn't kissed since that night in her bedroom, and she'd so wanted to kiss him in the throne room earlier that day.

He gestured to her door trying to play the gentleman, trying not to notice her pulse rate had increased and he swore he could scent her arousal. _What in the Underground was she thinking about to elicit that reaction? _

Sarah turned at her doorjamb, she stepped closer to Jareth leaning into him until her breasts and hip bones lined his body. Jareth held his breath in surprise, his spine going stiff.

"If we're courting then I will need a goodnight kiss from you." Sarah looked up into his eyes as they darkened with desire. His mouth drew into a seductive smile.

"Why Sarah precious, my mind would say yes, but my body would protest of having just a kiss." He placed a hand around her waist keeping her pressed up to him. She felt him getting hard though the thin fabric of his leggings.

"Well you're body would not have to protest if you could say you love me. Do you love me then? Has the Goblin King discovered love?" Sarah looked as if she could wait all day for his answer, but he smelled her arousal go from faint to fragrant.

He paused, "I could lie." He smiled deviously.

"You could."

"But I will not, so I will settle for a kiss from my sweet Sarah." Another gloved hand came up to her hair. The gloves disappeared last minute as she felt his fingers caress her scalp and trace her jaw line. He shifted her face up towards his and his lips met hers.

The kiss started out gentle and sweet, but quickly went to deep and soul wrenching. Jareth's arm about her waist tightened crushing her body to his. The friction of her body over his arousal made him moan, she put her arms around him and weaved a hand through his hair and held his head to hers if only to keep his mouth on her.

He tasted like velvet spices with a hard dangerous edge. His strength, lean muscle and hard body were all hers for the taking if she'd wanted. Kissing him felt like iron and marble were melting just for her, only for her, and only she could cause that reaction. Only Sarah could tame the Fea king everyone feared. _But I want more, I want to know I have a part of Jareth no woman has ever had. I want his heart. _

Jareth thought that this was the sweetest agony that he had ever endured. He felt as if he could just have more of her, and then he could be free. This kiss did not have the "testing" flavor that their precious kiss had. It was a kiss that stated a mutual desire. He slid his lips down Sarah's neck, heat traveling through his body and tightening in his balls.

He used his teeth and bit just at the base where her collarbone started; she moaned and gripped him harder pulling him towards her core. He was surprised at her strength, "Gods Sarah, you undo me, I cannot survive this torture. I need you."

Sarah's face was flushed with desire and need as well, "I may be of the same mentality, but I stand by my decision. I will only sleep with a man that loves me." She trailed kisses over his neck as well, biting on his ear lobe as she pulled his head to her.

"I'm not a man." Jareth growled out through clenched teeth when Sarah hit a sensitive spot on his ear with her teeth and tongue. No woman had ever her done that with his ears. He'd had no idea they were so sensitive, apparently she did.

Sarah smiled into his neck, "We'll you've certainly got the equipment." She palmed his erection and his eyes closed as his head tilted back in another hissed moan escaped his lips. He tried to touch Sarah more thought the fabric of her dress.

"Blast this dress! How am I to exact my revenge?" Jareth grabbed a handful of Sarah's breast over the fabric, with a strong squeeze he kneaded and kissed her thoroughly, taking her breath away at his show of possessiveness.

"I think you're doing just fine." Sarah could barely get out. She clutched Jareth's shirt tightly. "But if I don't stop you now, I won't have the strength to stop myself."

"Then don't precious one, do not deny what we both feel."

Sarah looked up at him. "I am falling in love with you, I'm almost positive, but I feel you still hold back. I want you to be sure you do, or do not love me. Until that time, we can continue to get to know each other better so you can make an informed decision."

Jareth's face fell and then hardened, "You are the most exasperating woman, what if I am never able to meet your "conditions"? What about my conditions, a human's love could be fleeting, could change in a moment, how am I to know your love is pure?" He ran a hand through his hair, "How am I to know you will not reject me again?"

"It's called trust Jareth." Sarah sighed, stepped into her room, and closed the door slowly.

Jareth knew he'd just ruined any progress they had made so far in their friendship. _I just implied I did not trust her. _He stood there staring at the door clenching his fists. Could he have been more foolish? How is it that whenever he was around her, he lost all sense?

Movement caught is eye. Tercel stood staring at his disheveled king. Jareth narrowed his eyes preparing a crystal to throw at the youth to transport him back to the Duke's suite.

"You don't deserve her." Tercel said seriously but quietly.

"I know," Jareth turned towards his own room deciding on just a warning for the young man, "but she's is not for you."

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oberon was busy trying to plant a spy within the ranks of the Goblin King's castle. His scouts had told him that Lord Jaston and his family were now residing at the Jareth's castle. He'd had no luck in bribing goblins to spy on Jareth, and the damn young king held no other staff to lure.

The only one's left to bribe or lure to be spies where Jaston and his family. Jaston was thrown from the council for his views, and his wife was known to be quite spirited, but the son, a human fae hybrid, could prove useful. He smiled in anticipation. He'd just have to appeal to the youth's desires.

What would a young human living in the Labyrinth desire most of all?

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tercel watched the Goblin King walk away jilted and knocked on Sarah's door.

Sarah confused at the light knock, opened the door.

"I came to offer a late night walk in the gardens; something told me you might need it." Tercel smiled, his grin looking slightly crooked.

"Thanks Tercel, but I'd rather not. I would not be very good company at the moment, and I really don't feel like talking." Sarah looked like she'd had tears in her eyes.

"Nay milady, but your beauty would keep me company, your eyes would lighten my heart, and your smile would make life worthwhile." Tercel bowed with a grin. Sarah laughed. Tercel congratulated himself on making her smile.

"Tercel, I thank you for the invitation. Perhaps another time." Sarah closed the door again.

Tercel beamed. "She would be his. He would have no trouble saying he loved her. The king was too proud, too arrogant, and too much of a Fae to ever admit such a weakness."

He felt too elated to stay in tonight. He wanted to fell alive, to celebrate, to blow off some steam. He decided to go to Cavuto. It was a notorious hangout for young fae who wanted a serious drink and the company of a pretty face. He snuck out of the main doors past a sleeping Goblin guard.

"Stupid Goblins." He looked back and mused with a crooked smile as he stole off into the night.

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Sarah readied for bed and opened her book.

"Labyrinthian Magic"

_Chapter 3: The Goblins (Written by: Jeremy H.M. Goblin King 8,410 A.U.)_

_With the rich mass of legendary lore to which these figures belong, the present volume is not intended to deal; nor do its pages treat, save in the most casual and passing manner, of the lineage and original significance of the lowly goblins which are its theme. The questions here involved, and the task of adequately treating them, belong to the comparative mythologist and the critical historian, rather than to the mere literary workman._

_Goblins are in and of themselves a creation of the Labyrinth in that they are a puzzle in and of themselves. Goblins rarely exhibit aggression or anger, but tend to retaliate at their enemies through pranks and unseemingly orchestrated chaos, not unlike the actual Labyrinth. _

_Goblins only sweat from the palms of their hands, the soles of their feet, and the tops of their heads. __They are unwaveringly loyal but lack the intelligence to rule or to protect themselves. This is partially why the Labyrinth was created, to protect Goblins. I and others of my kind have wondered of the actual purpose of goblins. One needs only to watch their handling of human children to know a goblin's true nature and possible purpose. They have an uncanny ability to handle and care for the young of any species._

_I believe I have also observed the goblins using a kind of magic on small ones in their care. It is something I am sure has never before been recorded, but if it can be proven that the fae are not the only species in the Underground with magic, the council would have to be notified immediately. I am almost convinced that for only a short time I have been their leader, they have gifted me with some of their power. Only time will tell for certain. _

_It can be said, that only a being with immense power levels, a kind heart, sense of duty, and a trickster's personality can make any sense of Goblin society or keep them in line. This is most likely why I was chosen to lead this curious race._

_

* * *

_

OXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Hoggle had had enough, he was going to bed. He'd look for that blasted book in the morning.

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jareth brooded as he was alone in his very large bedroom, looking over at the chair that Sarah had occupied while he was ill. How he wished to see her in one of his shirts stretched out reading in that chair. He could imagine her creamy long legs folded under her with her hair fanned out over a bare shoulder as his shirt only covered half of her.

He sighed and turned to the balcony and summoned enough magic to transform into his white barn owl form. He leapt from the balcony in a graceful dive over the Goblin Kingdom. The cool night air helped to suppress his sexual frustration.

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oberon stood at the main doors to Cavuto, the very place he expected to find his prey. He opened the doors to a well light and bright bar scene with lighthearted music and dancing. His sights set on a young man, clearly from human stock, sitting at a side table, with a glass of something gold, and a giggling brown haired maiden on his lap.

Oberon strode over to the lad, sure this child had never seen him before, he boldly sat down next to him. "Excuse me sir, but your face looks so familiar." Oberon took a seat and leaned to the boy, "Might you be Lord Jaston's son?"

"No sir, you're mistaken; I am Duke Jaston's son." The boy raised his glass as if to toast himself, slightly wavering in his attempt.

"Ah a promotion, I've not heard a new Duke was announced." Oberon pressed. "You must tell me your tale."

"Well we currently reside in the Goblin Kingdom." He continued arrogantly, "but if you ask me, it needs a little work." Oberon gave him a gesture to continue. "Oh the castle itself is ok, but the goblins are so, so, annoying."

"Oh and how about the king, I hear his is a real tyrant? Why would he grant such a title to the Bäckahästen family?"

"He's a weakling. Not only does he have less magic then we were led to believe, he's courting a human. A human for a king of the Underground! I mean she's beautiful but….It's insane for him to….ya know?" Oberon's eyes shot up. _Jareth had gone into a formal contract to court a human? _This was news to him.

Oberon's brain kicked into high gear. "This human, where did he find her?"

Tercel smiled and chuckled. "Apparently, she's the only one to have ever beaten his Labyrinth." Oberon dropped the glass he'd been holding. Even he could not navigate the Labyrinth, it was foretold to be unbeatable. No one knew if even Jareth knew all of its secrets.

"How could a human have done this, surely she was aided?" Oberon said in disbelief.

Tercel smiled deviously, "Well she might have been, the king seems to have developed a soft spot for this human, but she'll not give him the satisfaction. She threw him out of her rooms just tonight," he ended on a drunken triumphant laugh.

"She must be out of her mind to refuse a king."

"Oh I heard she'd refused him once already. This was the second time." He paused as if to think, "But she'll not refuse me." Tercel thought back to the way he'd seen her kiss the goblin king and the heat in her eyes; forgetting about the man sitting next to him at the bar. "I'll have her looking at me that way in no time."

Oberon leaned in with a devious grin and whispered," Why not sooner rather then later?"

Tercel looked at the old man, "What do you suggest?"

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Laying in bed, Jaston and Catalina spoke softly to each other. Their opulent bedroom bathed in the Labyrinth's silver moonlight.

Catalina played with Jason's hair, running her hands through the soft brown stands. He wore silk bedclothes that she just couldn't keep her hand off of as well. But doubts still plagued her mind. "I'm glad we have been established in the Goblin Kingdom my love but what if we cannot help the king?"

Jaston loved his wife's insight and the way the moonlight was playing with the golden hair draped over her pillow, "I know there is something that can help, the Labyrinth is so mysterious, there has to be something that we just haven't found out yet. You would not believe what I have learned so far." Jaston smiled into his wife's caressing hands. Her features in this light seemed to make her skin look like porcelain. "Allying ourselves with the Labyrinth may have unexpected benefits."

"Really, what have you learned that has you so surprised?"

"You'll see in about two weeks love, you won't believe it." Jaston replied cryptically.

"Hmmmmm, well I'm also worried about Tercel. I think he's smitten with Sarah, and if I'm not mistaken, the king does not wish any competition." Jaston slid his arms around her waist.

"She will let Tercel down easy. Have no fear, he's a good boy." Jaston seemed confident.

"That's just it Jaston, he's just a boy. A boy with a crush like his could make some poor decisions."

"We'll just have to trust him then."

"I hope you're right my love." Catalina sighed into her husband's chest, snuggling into his embrace running her hands over the width of his shoulders. Was it just her, she thought, or did Jaston seem a bit more muscular than normal? She let herself become lost in his warmth as he bent down to kiss her.

It had been a while since they were intimate, and they decided that tonight they would make up for time lost.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOX

Authors Note: Ok that's my installment for this month! I hope to wrap this story up fairly quickly in the next couple chapters (I'm still in the one chapter a month mind set). I have other projects I'm going to be working on…..mostly original stuff.

I'm sure to create a webpage with this pen name on wordpress or something similar when I get my originals up and running, and hopefully published. Thank you all for hanging in there with me! ~Tally


	7. Foolish Youth

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

"Magic Tax"

By: Tal J. Smith

**Chapter ****7: Foolish Youth**

"I tell yous your majesty, the book ain't here. I's looked everywhere fer it." Hoggle was explaining his search to the Goblin King.

Jareth paced the throne room running a hand through his hair in frustration. The heels of his black suede boots clicking ominously as the goblins even grew quiet.

"Well it can't be helped. I'd have hoped that blasted book had something in it that could be of use." He tightened his black gloves. "Very well, when he wakes, tell the Duke I will need him in my study immediately. We may have found other paths to explore, and they require some amount of planning."

Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter, as Hoggle grumbled to himself, "Damn book. It's always jumping into people's hands without a warning. Wonder who it's with now."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sarah awoke with the feeling like she was needed by someone or something, and needed now. She hastily got dressed and headed out to the gardens behind the castle.

The sun was its usual pale orange and red, and the breeze had picked up making her hair whip about her face. She tucked the front strands behind her ears when she spotted Tercel.

Her heart felt tight when she realized she had wished it was Jareth. She pushed the disappointment aside.

He was leaning against a tree next a table adorned with food and drink. A water fountain with statues of dancing fae children could be seen behind it.

Sarah was confused as the feeling of being needed went away. "Hi Tercel, did you call me?"

"I did indeed my lady, would you care to sit?" He pulled out a chair for her. Sarah noted his was dressed like Jareth today. He usually looked so unkempt but today it was like he'd raided the Goblin King's wardrobe.

Sarah looked around her, no one in sight. "Why did you call me, what's the matter?" She made no move to sit.

Tercel narrowed his eyes slightly in frustration, "Do I need a reason to call upon your beauty? I was remarking to myself how gorgeous this morning was and noted the only thing missing was you."

"Okay," Sarah said slowly still wary. "You could have just asked for some company…..calling my like that gave me the heebee gibbees." She shivered.

"I do not know what that is, but I assure you, I did not mean to frighten you." Tercel gestured toward the seat he held out for Sarah. "I would be honored if you would take the morning meal with me."

Sarah looked at the table, not really hungry, but upon seeing the pot of coffee changed her mind. "Only for a bit, I need to speak with the King about something I read."

"Oh, pray tell what it on your mind? Perhaps I can be of assistance." Tercel sat Sarah and gracefully slid into a seat next to her; a little too close for Sarah's comfort.

"It's just something I was wondering about," Sarah said uneasy at the way he was staring at her. "I'll talk to him later." Sarah went to reach for the coffee.

He reached for a mug before she could get one, "Please allow me. I was not sure of your morning preference, most fae drink tea, but I thought to provide an assortment." Seeing her gaze, he reached for the pot of coffee at the same time.

Sarah smiled shyly, "I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Perhaps there is something I can do to alleviate your troubles?" Tercel said smoothly leaning into her as poured her a cup of the steaming liquid. "I could read to you as you slumber, I would give you a massage to cure any ache you may have, and I could provide you with a warm body to curl around you to keep you safe."

She took the coffee from Tercel wondering how in the world to let him down gently. She sipped the coffee slowly, silently remarking on the strange taste.

"I'm very grateful for your kind offer, but it not the lack of companionship that keeps me up at night. I am very much flattered by your attentions but I have to decline as I am already involved with someone." She took a long sip of the coffee as she noted Tercel looking very smug.

She'd assumed he'd be hurt, or angry, but this look of smug arrogance was something she did not expect. As she took another sip, her head began to ache and her body started to feel hot. She put the cup down and looked for ice water instead. Tercel started laughing.

"Looking for something my Lady?"

"I don't feel well, I need some water." Sarah was starting to get a bit frantic as her sight became blurry and her head went dizzy.

"I'm sorry," he said in mock humiliation with his hand on his chest, "was it something I said?"

Sarah looked up at him accusingly, "Tercel what have you done?" Then she lost consciousness.

Tercel smiled. The deadly nightshade mixed with a fae's version of dreamsleep. He wasn't as good at illusions as a royal fae, but he had some talent. She'd never know what hit her. Not many mortals can break out of a fae's dreamsleep.

He carried her to an awaiting carriage.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jareth busy with Jaston in his study suddenly felt strange. He could not place the feeling that there was something else he should be doing. He walked over to the window.

The Labyrinth seemed to darken and shudder.

"Something's wrong." Jareth's eyes narrowed on the carriage leaving a far garden. He turned to the window, and with a swirl of a cape he was turned into a white barn owl.

He followed the carriage to the edge of the Labyrinth. There he met with an invisible barrier in mid air. With a broken wing, he went down hard.

He transformed into his fae form, holding his arm he conjured a crystal dreading what he would see. "Show me the girl." The inside of the very same carriage showed as Tercel pulled an unconscious Sarah into his lap.

Jareth tried to walk towards the carriage again finding an invisible barrier. He growled low in his chest. "Oberon."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tercel grinned as he looked back at the weakened Goblin King.

She's mine now.

The old man was right, Oberon has confined the great and powerful Goblin King to the Labyrinth.

The carriage took them to Tercel's old estate, and as he made ready to gather Sarah, the carriage kept going. Tercel tried to open the door confused. The door would not budge.

The carriage was on its way to the far end of the Underground, towards King Oberon's demesne. It only took a moment for Tercel to realize what had happened. He had been tricked.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Oberon met them at his drawbridge. Guards dragged out the youth, Tercel's violent protests did nothing.

Oberon morphed from his beautiful fae appearance into the image of a frail old man. "Well m'boy. You played your part most excellently. I only wish I could see Jareth's face as he hit the barrier."

Tercel sneered. "What do you think to gain here old man? My father has nothing you would want."

Oberon chuckled, "Indeed not, but I think our Goblin King would be missing his would be mortal lover, don't you?"

Tercel looked back into the carriage where two guards were carrying out the sleeping woman. "Sarah."

OXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

Jareth flew back to his castle and barely landed just inside the window of his study. Another magic drain hit him and he stumbled into the office. By then Jaston had discovered what had been done.

"My lord, I am so sorry, I had been warned Tercel was…..I never thought that he would ...it's my fault your Majesty." Jaston spilled out the apology and kneeled at the King's feet.

Jareth still holding his broken arm said through gritted teeth. "Summon the healer."

"But your Majesty I would apologize….." Jaston stumbled over his words.

"Now!" Jareth barked.

Jaston jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

Jareth sat looking into space cursing his weakness. What he had feared had come to pass. His Sarah was in danger and he could not protect her. What he wouldn't give for one of the Labyrinth's power surges right at this moment.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lady Aisling looked perturbed at yet another goblin dragging her through the goblin kingdom to heal the very odd Goblin King.

One look at him and she frowned. He looked completely exhausted….again. "My lord, I did not think I would ever spend this much time in the Goblin Kingdom. May I say that I would have rather been a guest." She waved a hand over his arm.

He looked up at the red-haired lady frowning down at him. With a lazy exhausted smile, Jareth drawled, "As I said, My Lady is always welcome as a guest on my lands." He felt the bones re-knit in his arm.

"You may not have full use of that arm for another couple days yet. Try not to hurt anything else in the meantime." She turned to leave.

"Oberon has taken Sarah." The Lady stopped and looked back at the weekend king.

"Then might I suggest I stay in the castle tonight, in case you have need of me."

"Piepah," a little goblin poked his head from behind the woman's skirt, "I need a room prepared for the Lady Aisling." Jareth knew that look on Piepah's face. "And yes, I am going after Sarah."

He only hoped that Oberon would not hurt her. "Oh Sarah be careful, hold your tongue, do not goad him."

OXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXXO

Authors Note: I'm sorry I have not updated in a couple months. Work has been stressing me out to the point where I've gained 10 lbs in the last 2 months. I'll try to wrap this up in one or two more chapters, so if it seems short, I apologize. ~Tally


	8. The Rescue

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

"Magic Tax"

By: Tal J. Smith

**Chapter**** 8: Rescue**

Jareth sat in his study, thumbing though books in frustration, as his arm healed.

Jaston came in slowly carrying a large leather bound book. "Your Majesty, I found this in Sarah's bedroom."

Jareth's eyes narrowed at Jaston being in Sarah's room.

"I thought I might find where she was taken, or how Tercel lured her out." Jaston's frown showed his guilt.

"It was Oberon's doing Jaston. Tercel was merely the chosen vessel because of his naiveté."

Jaston placed the book on Jareth's desk. "So that's were that thrice blasted thing went." Jareth slid the book towards him and opened to the last chapter.

"What is it?" Jaston was confused.

"It's a book of Power, known to change by itself and seek out readers whom may obtain a certain knowledge they were seeking. I had thought it would be of help to us."

_Labyrinthian Mag__ic_

_Preface: As one is bound to the land, the Labyrinth is bound to the soul. The soul is bound to the heart, as the heart can be bound to another. Thus is the way of magic. It flows though channels of the heart and the soul. Thus the soul of the Labyrinth is made of magic__, and through the magic of the heart the Labyrinth can be bound. _

Chapter 10: Monarchs of the Labyrinth:

Monarchs of the Labyrinth are interconnected, with one another as with the land. They act, in essence, as a gateway through which the Labyrinth makes its thoughts and feelings known. The closer the relationship a Monarch has with the land, the closer the relationship between the two Monarchs. Only the strong and pure of heart can make this connection. Only an unconditional love can form this bond, and with love comes power.

'_With love comes power?' _

Jareth looked up startled.

The Labyrinth had been picking up on his caring for Sarah. Only in the precise moments his mind even contemplated the notion that he loved Sarah he felt his power levels grow.

The love was there, it may have been a fleeting whim on his part, but it was there. He had felt actual love in those moments. But how could he harness it, how could he get it back?

The Power spikes mean he must love Sarah, and Sarah must love the Labyrinth. No more then ever he knew she was destined to be his queen.

But why is his power level so low now?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sarah came to in a dark colored room; the sun was going down. Her head still pounding. Her arms and legs bound with rope, her body laid spread eagle on a bed. She had a little room to tug, but not enough to even scratch her nose. She was still in the soft cotton dress she had put on that morning; her shoes had been removed though.

She had been asleep most of the day.

A door opened.

A older looking, but still extremely attractive fae male walked in. He dressed very much like Jareth, without the tight breeches. He shut the door behind him. He stood looking at her in the dim reds of the sunset. She tried not to make a sound. Several candles lit at once.

She gasped.

"You are a pretty thing aren't you?" Oberon came to stand on the side of the bed. "I wonder…." He started lifting her skirt. Sarah gave a startled yelp and tries to kick.

"Oh Yes, please struggle, breaking you would be a pleasure." He bent down to kiss her neck, one hand still lifting her dress.

'JARETH!' Sarah mentally screamed with all her might; tears streaming down her cheeks.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Lady Aisling bent to check Jareth's arm he suddenly stood up and reeled back as if punched. Holding his head he hissed, "Sarah my love, I'm coming."

He opened his eyes to Jaston, Catalina, Lady Aisling, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus all staring at him. He was glowing from top to bottom. His skin which had been turning pale, now shown with a golden glitter. His whole demeanor was now of the arrogant and powerful Goblin King. The Labyrinth outside seemed to sigh "finally" and let out a strong wind that gently blew back the hair of the Goblin King.

He looked at his friends. "I'll return soon with my Queen."

He created a crystal and disappeared.

Jaston looked at Catalina, "Tercel." They worried for their son.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jareth appeared at the base of Oberon's castle. His arm fully healed, he tested the heft of his sword.

"Your Majesty."

Jareth spun, and looked down on the boy menacingly. "Tercel."

"I …I made a horrible mistake, and I would help you rescue your lady if I can." He bowed his head in defeat.

Jareth tested the magical barrier surrounding the castle with his hand. He hissed and pulled it back. The spell for such a shield would require a great deal of unraveling. But what is a maze to the master of a Labyrinth?

Jareth closed his eyes in order to see the weaknesses in the shield. The swirls of color showing a pattern only a powerful fae could detect. He started to put a hand into one of the vulnerable spots. Even with this new power he was not strong enough. Oberon had the benefit of instilling the Labyrinth's own power into the barrier.

"Sir…"

Jareth had forgotten about Tercel. "What." He sounded frustrated.

"Take my power your majesty."

The Goblin King stared at the young fae. Not many fae could drain another of his power without a method like the council had put into place between him and Oberon, but it would work if that fae gave his power to another freely.

"You do understand what you risk boy?" Jareth kept one hand in the barrier while turning to speak to Tercel.

"I know I risk death if you take too much, but I also know you are well within your rights to condemn me to death as a traitor to the crown. At least this way it would mean something." Tercel shrugged. "Better do it soon before I change my mind."

Jareth pulled off his left handed glove with his teeth. "Give me your hand."

Tercel slowly complied.

Once their hands met, both fae closed their eyes. Tercel could feel Jareth searching for his magic in the dark. He gathered his courage, felt for the source, and with all his might, threw the magic at Jareth.

With the added power Jareth's right hand ripped through the magical barrier like a hot knife through butter. Tercel smiled and abruptly collapsed into the gravel road way.

Jareth pulled him over into the grass, feeling for a pulse. "Sleep child, we'll discuss this later."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oberon bit her collarbone, and licked her neck. His trailing kisses down between her breasts. His hot breathe tickled, "Your humanity smells so sweet to one of us, did you know that?"

"Get off me you fae pig. You are going to die today, do you know that?" Sarah spat at him when his face drew near.

His hand removed her underwear. Sarah shrieked and continued to thrash as much as she could. Oberon started to undo the belt at his breeches. "You do smell so sweet. I wonder if he'll want you after your been thoroughly used. "

Sarah could feel Jareth nearby. She didn't know how, but she felt it. Actually she was feeling better and better despite her fear of Oberon. Her headache was gone and she started feeling like the ropes binding her wrists were starting to give a bit more.

Oberon was now shirtless and the fly of his breaches gaped open. _'This is not happening; I can't believe this is happening. Jareth!' _

Jareth broke through the barrier at his beloved's cry. Threw a crystal and was instantly at Oberon's bedchambers.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jaston grabbed the Book of Power once Jareth was gone. Maybe there was something else he could do.

Reading the last chapter was a bit of gibberish about the land, the Labyrinth and the connection to its king and queen. It was an outlandish idea but felt right in his bones.

He and Catalina had been gaining in power in their week living in the Labyrinth. It seemed the land seemed to like them, and become attached to them. Wheat if he could some how harness his extra power and give it to Jareth? What if others of this land had the same power? The book even alliterated to Goblins having a certain power.

He started a campaign. "Catalina, there's no time to loose. Help me find all the adoptees from the Labyrinth. Sir Didymus, Hoggle, I need all the goblins in the throne room." He wasn't a council member for a millennium for nothing. He'd acquired a few skills along the way.

"All of them?" Hoggle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes all of them! Hurry!" Jaston started running towards the library.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jareth appeared in Oberon's chambers just as he was about to climb on top of Sarah.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jareth stated in a lazy drawl. Oberon turned stunned. He pulled closed his breeches.

Sarah cried in relief. Softly sobbing, her breath heaving.

"I underestimated you Jareth, but you have not won yet." Oberon grabbed a sword leaning on a leather chair beside the bed. Jareth brought his own up in a parry.

The ting of steel on steel could be heard throughout the castle. Both men started heaving blows at each other. The fight carried out to a balcony and Sarah resumed her struggling. The ropes grinding into her flesh.

On the balcony Oberon continued to press Jareth. Jareth was the better swordsman but the collapsing of the barrier to most of the extra strength the Goblin King had. He was beginning to tire.

"After you are gone, the council will not stand a chance. I will be the supreme ruler. I will conquer the whole Underground and all will bow to me." He landed another harsh blow to Jareth, and he met the parry with a block but the blow was too strong. Jareth stumbled and tripped.

"You will never rule the Underground, and you can never conquer the Labyrinth. It will never bow to one such as you." Jareth said through gritted teeth.

Oberon slashed again too fast for Jareth to regain his footing. A long gash opened in Jareth's chest, blood soaked his poet's shirt. He put a hand over the wound to quell the bleeding. He spared a glance over to the door to the bedchambers where he knew Sarah was still tied. _'Why hadn't he spared a crystal to untie her, she could have at least escaped.' _

Oberon laughed at Jareth's wound. "The great Goblin King will soon fall by my hand. I thought it would be more difficult."

Jareth driven by a burst of hatred lunged at Oberon. His sword caught on the older fae's quad. Oberon hissed and went to strike again.

Jareth blocked the blow at the last minute, but not soon enough that Oberon's sword raked across his upper bicep. He let out a growl.

Sarah heard Jareth's gasp of pain. Her heart constricted. With one last tug she felt a burst of strength and ripped her right arm free of the rope.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

In the throne room Jaston was busy with all the goblins, and facilitating transport of all adoptees, their parents, and even some of the council members. They were all quietly concentrating on funneling their combined power to the Labyrinth though their link and their love of the land.

Sarah, once free, looked around and grabbed the only thing she could find as a weapon. She ran onto the balcony with the fireplace poker.

What she saw horrified her; Oberon standing over a bloodied Jareth, ready to strike his final blow.

She screamed, "Stop!"

Oberon halted and looked at Sarah with a smirk on his face. "Watch your King die mortal." Jareth pulled himself to a seated position on the floor along the stone balcony wall.

Sarah looked to Jareth as he gasped for breath.

His eyes bored into hers. "I love you Sarah."

Oberon went to strike, Sarah lunged to block the swing. He lifted his sword and came down onto something hard. Jareth's pendant.

The pendant was glowing and sending out a sound that hurt their ears and at the same time was so beautiful. They could hear the thoughts and voices of all the descendants of the Labyrinth crying out to save their king.

Sarah's hand went to Oberon's neck in the confusion. Oberon stilled once his head cleared. "And what do you think you are doing, foolish mortal?"

Sarah smiled devilishly, "I'm taking back what's ours." Sarah squeezed.

Oberon's eyes went wide as all his power flowed from him to Sarah. _'She should not be able to do this. He was an expert at what it took for a fae to leach power from one unwilling. It took preparation and intense concentration. If it had not been for the council, he may not have been able to accomplish that feat. How is the mere mortal doing just that?'_

Oberon collapsed onto the stone balcony, now only a mortal man. Sarah had stopped just short of killing him. He looked up at her. A woman, now fully fae.

"How is this possible?" He gasped, un-used to the weak feeling in his knees.

"With Love." Sarah replied, and went over to Jareth who was now standing, and looking confused at his healed wounds. He took her hand and smiled at her, noticing the changes she might not know about yet.

Her long black hair now shone slightly blue. Her green eyes had grown larger and more narrow, her skin was now like his, but instead of gold, it was a porcelain cream, which sparkled in the red glow of the Underground sunset.

"Let's go home." Sarah held out her hand for Jareth.

Jareth held up a hand. He created a crystal and threw it at Oberon who winced before contact.

"I know just the oubliette perfect for him to reflect on his misdeeds." Jareth took Sarah's hand and waited for her to make the next move.

'_Did she know her power now rivaled his own now?'_ She closed her eyes and teleported both of them to the Goblin Kingdom throne room. _'Yes, I believe she does.'_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jaston heaved a sigh of relief when a disheveled Sarah and the Goblin King showed up in a cloud of glitter. Jareth fell back into his throne and sat stunned at the scene before him.

A hoard of tired but merry goblins, and children of all ages and their parents were cheering his return.

Sarah smiled.

Jareth pulled Sarah into his lap, "They've given us a gift precious."

"So they have." Sarah said into his neck.

"You'll have to stay with me forever now." Jareth said testingly.

"Try to pull me away."

Sarah turned in his lap and kissed him. "I love you Jareth."

"I love you too my dear." Jareth kissed her back and another louder cheer erupted.

Jareth gave a smirk of a smile and noticed Jaston and Catalina still looking worried. "Tercel is in his room, he will sleep quite a while. We will speak when he has recovered."

Jaston nodded. "Thank you your Majesty." , he let the breath he was holding.

Jareth also announced to the crowd. "Everyone is welcome to stay, a ball with be thrown for the return of my love, the restored health of the Labyrinth, and the brave citizens who helped save it!" Another cheer.

Jareth turned to Sarah, "Now my love. What is our next order of business?"

"How about a bath and a good nights sleep. I have had a long day." Jareth was about to agree when she continued, "So, how about you show me to _our_ bedchambers?"

Her suggestion was met with a raised eyebrow.

"That can be arranged." Sarah and Jareth disappeared.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Authors Note:

Don't worry folks, there will be a full Epilogue worth the M Rating. We need at least one steamy scene with Sarah and the GK right! And, Sorry about any errors, I wrote this chappie fairly quickly! Hope you enjoyed! ~Tally


	9. Epilogue

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

"Magic Tax"

By: Tal J. Smith

**Epilogue**

"How about a bath and a good nights sleep. I have had a long day." Jareth was about to agree when Sarah continued, "So, how about you show me to _our_ bedchambers?"

Her suggestion was met with a raised eyebrow.

He tilted his head, "That can be arranged," and Sarah and Jareth disappeared.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

In their bedchamber, Jareth waved a hand over the bath and hot steamy water scented with lavender began to fill the large roman style tub. Jareth helped Sarah by untying the back laces of her gown but did it slowly. He knew she could be traumatized by what had transpired that day.

He felt Sarah shiver and stopped. "We don't have to do this love, I can stop."

Sarah turned and took his hand in hers. "Do don't stop, just go slow ok? I'm alright if you go slow."

His touch became lighter and he slide his hands over her neck and shoulders healing bruises he knew Oberon had left behind. Sarah sighed at his gentle touch. She had never thought him capable of such tenderness.

She had always assumed their relationship when it happened would be fast, hard, and steamy. Every time they had kissed it felt like she was going to go up in flames, but now, it seemed like she was flying though clouds on a cool breeze.

Jareth removed the rest of her dress with gentle caresses, and brought her over to the tub; he showed no signs of doing anything but bathing. For some reason she didn't feel any embarrassment at all from her nakedness. Jareth looked over her body with obvious approval but said nothing. He held her hand as she entered into the steaming water.

He magiced off his clothing, and Sarah gasped and stared. Jareth made a low chuckle. His body was golden cream, well defined ab muscles, and a flat stomach which flowed to muscular thighs and what was in between them. Good Lord in heaven. He caught her gaze and his erection bobbed.

Jareth sank into the water with her, "Not until you're ready my love."

Sarah could not help herself from looking, her eyes wide.

Jareth magiced them candles and grabbed some oils from the side shelf. He then positioned Sarah to sit in front of him, his long hard shaft lay warm and stiff against her back , but he made no moves to address it.

He took a hold of her shoulders and began to massage away her worries, aches and pains. She moaned in his arms and felt his body stiffen. He washed her hair with gentle hands, and all she could do was close her eyes and feel the love running through his hands all over her body. No demanding, no magic, just touch.

She turned to him and lay in his lap in the water, he put his arms around her, she laid her head on his chest playing with his pendant. He sighed contentedly. This was right, this was where she belonged. He closed his eyes at the realization he finally had her. His Sarah.

"It's over my love, I will never let you go again. You belong with me now."

Sarah responded by kissing his neck gently. Jareth stiffened again, the veins on his neck pooping in effort not to move. Sarah kept going….she ran her tongue over the spot where his shoulder and neck met and Jareth could not help but let out a groan.

She smiled into his neck and her kissing went to his jaw, her hands started trailing over his pectoral muscles and every so often, finding a sensitive nipple. His breathing became more erratic and from her position on his lap she felt him harden even more. His arm around her tightened but did not move.

"Sarah, my love." He got out through clenched teeth, "We can wait until you're sure. I understand you've been through a trial, and" She found a nipple with her teeth, and gave him a sharp nibble. He hissed with a swift in take of breath.

"What do you need, an invitation?" Sarah's hand wrapped around his hardness, he groaned at the feeling. "Touch me Jareth."

He smiled, "Minx," and bent his head to hers in a searing kiss. Sarah straddled his thighs her right hand still around his manhood in front of her, stroking him slowly. He bent his head to get one of her nipples into his mouth. This brought his ears in line with her face. She licked an ear lobe, Jareth gasped, and when she began to suck it he could not suppress a moan.

Sarah felt Jareth begin thrusting into her hand. He was getting very hot now. Sarah grinned at his loss of control, closed her eyes and they both were on his bed dried. Jareth spared two seconds looking confused, and then immediately flipped Sarah onto her back. She reached up to touch his chest and he closed his eyes at the sensation. He nails traced his muscles and forced his breath from his lungs.

He sent his hands to her folds while his tongue and teeth played homage to her breasts. She ran her hands through his long silky hair like she had always wanted to do. It was just like she thought. When his hand found a particularly sensitive spot she arched her back crying out.

She was so completely wet for him and he wanted her so bad it was painful to him, he was worried he'd take her too hard. As his fingers felt her grip him tightly, he changed his positions over her.

He directed himself to her entrance and looked in her eyes for permission. She smiled hungrily. He brought his head down to kiss her as his length slammed into her balls deep. She gasped at a sensation that was equal parts pain and equal parts pleasure. He stilled, worried, but her face showed only pleasure.

He felt her hips encourage his movement. He slowly pulled out of her to slam back in. His heart constricted in his chest at the feel of being inside her. "Oh Gods Sarah," he slammed into her again.

"Yes Jareth, more." She grabbed his ass in a death grip, pulling him into her harder; so much for going slow. She could feel his gluteus muscles contract and release as he continued his rhythm. Sweat running down his back gave him a musky smell mixed with the lavender of their bath, and the smell of magic. Sarah closed her eyes and just focused on the sensation of her Fae King pounding into her with ever fiber of his being.

He changed the angle he came at her slightly, and she arched her back and gasped when he hit a spot in her center that send pleasure all the way through to her toes.

He looked down at the sight of his Sarah writhing in pleasure, those green eyes drinking him in and those hands on his ass demanding his thrusts. He felt like he'd waited his entire life for this one moment.

He bent down to give Sarah another possessive kiss. Her hands came up to his jaw and back. He put all the love he felt for her in that kiss. He felt Sarah's hands tighten on his back, her nails digging into his flesh. He increased his pace, and winced as he felt his release coming upon him like a tidal wave. He struggled to hold on until he heard Sarah crying out her own release arching her back and bucking like she wanted all he could give inside her. He slammed into her with renewed fervor.

He let loose all control as his body rode her orgasm to finality; her inner muscles milking him until he could no longer bare it. He slammed once more to the hilt and growled as he came so hard he felt like his life force was leaving him and entering her, and he felt nothing but pure unadulterated pleasure. He collapsed in a heap onto her, their bodies shivering in after climax bliss. He lifted his head and found her lips.

"I love you Sarah." He murmured into them. He kissed her and separated their bodies to lie side by side. "Marry me," he demanded gently looking into her eyes.

Sarah looked at her King and smiled at his slightly demanding and no so much a request like proposal. "Of course." She brought her finger to trace his face; he leaned into her caress and closed his eyes sighing softly.

She felt heat over her chest and looked down. A pendant, slightly smaller and more ornate then Jareth's was glowing on her chest. Jareth smiled his predatory smile when he saw it, "Welcome home my queen," and pulled her on top of his chest. She sailed over him with a laugh straddling his waist and kissed him again, not being able to get enough of him. She felt his member get rock hard under her upon her administrations.

"Again?" She exclaimed.

She leaned back surveying his hard shaft, he smirked at her, "What can I say Precious? You inspire me."

She gave him a predatory smile and slid down his legs. "You inspire me as well."

He tilted his head in confusion but all thoughts ceased when her lips and mouth closed over his cock. "Ahhhh," he gasped and thrust lightly, "You undo me Sarah." She smiled and gave his balls a light squeeze trailing her fingernails on the sensitive underside while her mouth stroked him and tongue slid over his tip. His fingers tightened in the sheets.

She stopped and looked up at her king writhing under her. "Who has power over whom now my love?" She licked his tip again and he gasped and chuckled.

He leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. "You do, my minx, you have tremendous power over me." She gave him a "that's right" look and went back to work.

THE END


End file.
